Ni muerto me salvo de capturar espiritus
by fred28456
Summary: Keima muere al salvar a Diana de ser apuñalada por un miembro de vintage, Keima va a el limbo donde se encuentran los personajes angel beats y resulta ser que hay también se encontraba su enemiga Lune, la cual lo convence para que se hagan compañeros y cazen espíritus fugados, y puedan salir de hay, pero este viaje hará cambiar a Keima en muchos formas que el no se imagina.
1. El comienzo

Para este prologo me inspire en una canción de simple plan llamada untitled

**Por cierto los personajes de The World God Only Knows y de Angel Beats no me pertenecen, lo único que me pertenece es la historia de hay lo demás no es propiedad mía xD**

* * *

Que me pasa por que estoy tan débil, no puedo mover mis brazos ni mis piernas, siento que estoy empezando a perder el conocimiento...eh, que fue ese sonido parasen ser llantos, porque hay gente llorando que pasa, no puedo mover la cabeza para ver quienes son esas personas. Pero esa voz se me hace familiar, un momento esa voz es la voz de Elsie.

Elsie: ''Kami-sama (sniff) por favor aguante un poco mas, Diana ya fue a ver a Apolo, por favor solo aguante un poco mas.''

¿Apolo?, por que razón Diana fue a buscarla, que esta pasando, trato de preguntarle que esta pasando pero no puedo hablar, simplemente no puedo decir nada mi voz a desaparecido...puedo escuchar unos pasos que se dirigen hacia donde estamos, ahora que me doy cuenta donde estoy, esto parece ser un ¿parque? porque estoy aquí no recuerdo nada.

Apolo: ''!DIOS MIO¡ Keima-kun, que demonios fue lo que paso, Diana.'' Dice Apolo enojada mientras se acerca a keima para ver su herida.

Diana: ''Estábamos caminando directo a la casa de keima después de que el termino de comprar algunos juegos que quería, cuando de la nada apareció un miembro de vintage con una daga que estaba con una maldición, fue directo hacia mi, todo fue demasiado rápido cunado me di cuenta keima se había puesto en el camino poniéndose de escudo recibiendo el golpe.'' Dice Diana completamente triste y preocupada, puesto que ella cree que todo lo que paso fue su culpa.

Apolo: ''Mierda, eso es malo a perdido demasiada sangre y aparte de eso la herida es demasiado profunda, y ademas la maldición es demasiado fuerte, a este paso keima va a morir en cuestión de minutos'' Dice Apolo completamente preocupada, ''Diana, lo siento pero no puedo hacer nada aunque cure la herida, la maldición es demasiado fuerte y va a matarlo en cuestión de minutos..y-yo l-lo siento mucho keima-kun.'' Mientras decía esto estaba empezando a llora.

Eso se significa que voy a morir de cualquier manera, yo..no quiero morir aun me quedan muchas cosas por hacer aun no he jugado todos los galges existentes, mierda porque tiene que acabar todo así, por lo menos me hubiera gustado decirle que elegía a Tsukiyo, maldita sea me estoy muriendo y estoy pensando en estupideces, genial tu ganas realidad..¿ya estas contenta?, me has derrotado maldita zorra despiadada, me gustaría ir al mundo 2D pero eso es una estupidez aunque aun se puede soñar verdad, na..bueno aquí termina todo para mi, por lo menos ya soy libre del contrato...!ESPERA¡ maldita sea el contrato, se significa que si yo muero Elsie también va a morir, mierda no, porque eres tan cruel realidad no quiero que Elsie muera por mi culpa, después de todo ella es mi ''hermana pequeña'' y mi deber como hermano es protegerla, espera porque estoy pensando en eso en este momento tengo que hacer algo con el collar, espera porque no siento nada en el cuello.

Elsie: ''Eh...el collar a desaparecido'' Mientras se toca el cuello. ''Eso se significa que el contrato ya a-'' Elsie se queda callada y se pone a recordar todo lo que hizo con Keima, lagrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos, ella se acerca a keima y pone su cara cerca de la de Keima, y le da un beso. ''Te voy a extrañar Onii-chan''

El contrato se a terminado que bien esto se significa que ya no esta en peligro que bien, uh..mi vista se esta haciendo negra, siempre decían que cuando estas a punto de morir toda tu viada pasa frente a ti, sin embargo déjenme decirle que es una maldita mentira, solamente me acorde de todas las conquistas que hice, me hubiera gustado decirle a todas ellas que las quería mucho pero al parecer va a ser imposible, ya no puedo soportar mas tengo mucho sueño por lo menos voy a decirles algo, aunque voy a tener que utilizar todas mis fuerzas, bien allá voy, espero que me escuchen.

Keima: ''Chicas.'' Dice keima débilmente.

Ellas escuchan lo que dijo Keima y se giran a mirarlo, todas en unisono dicen: ''Keima-kun.''

Keima: ''Y-yo...las..v-voy a...extrañar.'' Cuando terminar esta frase cae completamente muerto

Todas: ''Keima nosotras también te vamos a extrañar'' Dicen esto mientras lloran.

* * *

¿Ya estoy muerto? joder me esperaba algo como que me apareciera la muerte y me dijera que mi hora me a llegado o algo así, por cierto que es este lugar, parece una ciudad, no me digas que así es el cielo (Autor: con tu forma de ser crees que vas a ir al cielo JAJAJAJA...ni de broma vas al cielo ¬_¬...xD ahora sigamos con la historia).

Keima se para y comienza a mirar a su alrededor se da cuenta que se encuentra en una escuela.

Keima: ''Espera un momento aquí también hay que estudiar, tiene que estar de broma, es decir para que estudiar si estas muerto...me pregunto si habrán tienda de Videojuegos.''

?: ''!Oye tu agáchate¡''

Keima: ''Eh'' Cuando se da cuenta una mano lo coge del cuello y lo tira al piso.

Keima: ''Ahhh mi cabeza, que mierda te pa-'' Keima se queda callado al ver que era una chica, lo que lo impresiona no es la chica si no lo que lleva con ella.

Keima la queda mirando se da cuenta que es de estatura mediana, pelo de color rosa o morado, me parece que es como morado, o sera porque esta oscuro que lo veo morado, bueno en ese caso es morado, su ropa lleva un sello con las iniciales SSS en el hombro, sera miembro de algún grupo, pero lo que lo impresiona es que lleva un francotirador M200 CheyTac, aquí se pueden llevar armas, en ese caso eso de que aquí vives en paz es mentira. Pero no se porque tengo la sensación de que tengo que alejarme de esta chica. Espera eso es una Beretta 92 nunca había visto una, me gustaría también tener una, aguanta porque pensé eso bueno sera mejor que me vaya de aquí.

Keima: ''Bueno yo mejor me voy de aquí, etto... adiós'' Keima se para se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar.

Chica: ''Espera, un momento si no me haces caso puedes desparecer'' Mientras lo toma del brazo.

Keima se queda callado y la mira, ¿Desaparecer? se puede desaparecer del cielo, no me jodas, que va a ser lo siguiente que los ángeles son nuestros enemigo, pero sin embargo ella al parecer sabe que es este lugar y tal vez sepa porque estoy aqui, mejor sera que aproveche este momento para saber porque estoy aquí y que es este lugar.

Keima: ''Disculpa, pero te puedo hacer una pregunta''

Chica: ''Claro''

Keima: ''Bien lo que te quiero preguntar es ¿Porque estoy aquí?''

Chica: ''Estas aquí porque estas muerto''

Keima se queda callado y se pone a pensar: ''Madre mía pero que directa, es decir yo trataría de decírselo poco a poco, no decirle así de una que esta muerto, aunque ya se que estoy muerto no me lo tienes que repetir se significa que aquí venimos cuando muramos, por cierto no he visto a ningún mayor en todo el rato.''

Keima: ''na...bueno eso es todo lo que quería saber gracias por tu tiempo''

Chica: ''Eh..no estas impresionado de saber que esta muerto y todo eso''

Keima: ''No, porque se que estoy muerto, sin embargo por que estoy aquí habré hecho algo mal y este es el limbo?''

?: ''Mas o menos Katsuragi Keima'' Keima escucha eso y piensa: ''Esa voz'' se gira rápidamente y mira quien es la persona que dijo eso, se queda petrificado al ver a la persona que había dicho su nombre, siente una corriente fría recorrer su espalda y el miedo comienza a dominar su cuerpo, el estaba hay completamente desprotegido y no había nadie que lo salvara.

?: ''Que pasa, no te alegra ver a alguien conocido...Onii-chan'' Dice esto mientras sonríe.

Keima: ''No me llames así yo no soy tu hermano, ademas que mierda estas haciendo aquí...LUNE'' Dice esto completamente enojado pero al mismo tiempo con miedo.

Lune: ''Vine porque necesito tu ayuda''

Keima: ''Y que te hace pensar que te ayudare'' Mientras la mira.

Chica: ''etto...disculpen, creo que deberíamos escondernos.''Mientra apunta a una chica de pelo blanco que lo esta mirando desde lejos.

Keima y Lune la miran en eso keima se acuerda que ella tenia una Beretta 92 en el cinturón, Keima rápidamente se acerca a la chica, coge rápidamente la pistola y apunta a Lune.

Keima: ''Mejor sera que me digas la verdadera razón por la que esta aquí Lune'' Mientras la tiene apuntada con la Beretta.

Lune: ''Bien, lo que pasa es que yo estoy...muerta'' Mientras mira al suelo con vergüenza.

Keima se impresiona de ver que Lune tenia vergüenza, por lo que baja el arma y le pregunta: ''¿Hay, alguna manera de volver?''

Lune lo mira con impresionada y le dice: ''Eso se significa que me vas a ayudar a volver''

Keima: ''Lo haré con dos condiciones, la primera: Yo también tengo que volver contigo y la segunda: te tienes que separar de vintage y ayudarnos a pelear contra ellos''

Lune: ''!QUE¡ porque razón voy a querer ayudarlos a ustedes'' Completamente enojada. Por cierto el arma que suele llevar Lune se le cayo antes de morir, por lo que no la tiene con ella.

Keima: ''Por lo que puedo ver, pienso que la única manera de salir de aquí es con mi ayuda, por lo tanto tu me necesitas mucho'' Mientras sonríe.

Lune: ''En ese caso yo también tengo una condición''.

Keima: ''Bien, dime cual es tu condición'' Dice completamente tranquilo.

Lune: ''Que te hagas mi compañero'' Sonríe de una manera algo tétrica.

Keima se pone a pensar las consecuencias de ser compañero de Lune y le pregunta: ''Lune, ¿Un compañero puede tener mas de un demonio?''

Lune: ''Bueno en realidad si, un demonio solo puede tener un compañero, pero el compañero puede tener mas de un demonio.'' (**Por si acaso no estoy plagiando a Sekirei**)**  
**

Keima: ''Bien, acepto ser tu compañero''

Lune ''algo'' feliz: ''¿En serio?''

Keima: ''Si, no veo porque no''

Lune: ''Bien'' De la nada saca un papel y con el hagoromo crea una pluma ''Toma, firma aquí y aquí''

Keima con una gota en la cabeza: ''Ya tenias planeado esto verdad..uhhh'' Suelta un suspiro, agarra la pluma y firma.

Chica: ''Disculpen, ustedes dos, me podrían explicar que se traen entre manos.'' Dice esto algo molesta

Keima y Lune se giran a verla y Keima dice: ''Eh... había alguien mas aquí?..Lune tu ¿sabias que ella estaba aquí?.''

Lune: ''No me di cuenta de su presencia.''

La chica se estaba empezando a enojar pero entonces se acuerda de algo que Lune dijo y le pregunta: ''Oye, tú'' mientras apunta a Lune con el dedo ''De verdad se puede salir de aquí.''

Lune: ''En realidad, mentí no se puede salir de aquí, yo fue teletransportada aquí, pero una vez termine para lo que fue enviada yo y mi compañero vamos a volver a el mundo real.''

La chica se deprime al escuchar eso, Lune se da cuenta de eso por lo que dice: ''Pero si mi compañero quiere llevar a algunas personas con el al mundo real, yo también podría llevarlos.''

Keima y la chica se quedan en silencio, en eso la chica se pone feliz de repente y le pregunta: ''En serio, lo que me estas diciendo es verdad, en otras palabras si tu compañero quiere llevarnos con el, nosotros también podremos volver a vivir.'' Lune le dice que si, casi al instante ella responde: ''Genial.''

Keima que no había prestado atención a lo que dijo Lune, le pregunta a la misma: ''Lune, viniste aquí por espíritus fugados ¿verdad?..na bueno esto va a ser fácil, por cierto quien es nuestro objetivo''

Lune: ''No es uno son varios''

Keima:''¿QUEEEEE?'' Con la boca completamente abierta.

* * *

**Bueno así comienza esta historia espero que le guste el comienzo, por cierto sobre como se esta comportando Lune en comparación a su verdadera forma de ser lo que pasa es que como es mi historia Lune no es tan sádica pero no se preocupen eso no quiere decir que no lo sea, solo esperen a ver como continua esta historia, bueno nos vemos en la próxima, y si creen que le falta algo a la historia díganmelo para ver si logro hacer algo con sus ideas...por cierto es mi primer fanfic así que no me critiquen demasiado TT_TT...por si acaso este es el capitulo uno.**


	2. Nuevo personaje

**Bueno he vuelto con el segundo capitulo de este fanfic, solo déjenme decirle algo rápido todos los fanfics que haga van a estar conectados entre si esto quiere decir que el próximo fanfic que tengo pensado hacer es después de el final de este fanfic, solo le digo esto porque tengo pensado poner OC (original characters) en este fanfic que van a aparecer después en los otros, en resumen que mis fanfics están conectados entre si, bien los dejo con el capitulo, espero les guste ^_^...ah por cierto cuando escriba con letra cursiva se significa que keima esta narrando eso es todo.**

* * *

Keima: ''¿QUEEEE?'' con la boca abierta.

Lune: ''en serio creías que solamente iba a ser uno'' dice con la ceja levantada.

Keima se lamenta internamente al saber que hay mas de uno pero en eso comienza a pensar en algo: ''Un momento se supone que estamos muerto, lo que se significa que todos los que estamos aquí somos espíritus, como es posible que un espíritu este dentro de un espíritu eso es ilógico'' Keima se pierde en sus pensamientos y no se percata que una persona se le esta acercando.

Lune: ''Keima,Keima, oye Keima...KEIMAAAAA!.'' le grita Lune a Keima en el oído.

Keima: ''Ahhhhhh, mis oídos, que demonios te pasa Lune.'' dice keima mientras se soba los oídos.

Lune: ''Esa era la única manera para que prestaras atención '' dice enojada, en eso ella apunta a una chica con el pelo de color blanco ''Esa chica de hay tiene un espíritu fugado.''

En eso Keima se acuerda en lo que estaba pensando y le pregunta a Lune: '' Lune, todos los que estamos en este lugar somo espíritus ¿verdad?.''

Lune se queda callada por un momento y le dice: ''Si en este lugar todos son espíritus, por que preguntas eso?''

Keima:''Como es posible que un espíritu este dentro de otro espíritu, eso es imposible y ademas es ilógico.''

Lune: ''Lo que pasa es que mientra tenga un vació en su corazón no importa si es un humano, demonio o espíritu, como te lo explico, ya se por ejemplo cuando haqua fue poseída por el espíritu de nivel 4, incluso nosotros los miembros de escudaron que se encarga de atraparlos hasta los miembros de vintage podemos ser poseídos por ellos, sabes porque razón, es sencillo todos queremos alcanzar nuestros sueños algunos queremos ser famosos, otros queremos que la persona que nos gusta nos tome en cuenta y cosas así, pero también hay quienes generan vacíos en sus corazones por los errores que han cometido en el pasado por ejemplo que por tu culpa alguien que tu querías mucho resulto herido o que por un error nuestro otra persona salio perjudicada, hay varias forma de generar vacíos en el corazón, como también hay diferentes maneras de llenarlos y tu sabes muy bien eso.'' Lune se detiene un momento, mira al suelo y después mira a Keima, y comienza a decirle: ''Sin embargo tu seguías utilizando el mismo método el cual era el amor, el cual es el sentimiento mas inestable que puede haber pero tu de alguna manera logras hacer que siempre este estable lo cual impresiona a muchos y muchos quieren saber como lo haces, que tipo de amor es el que le das a tus objetivos para que siempre estén bien con ellas mismas.''

Keima se que da pensativo, después de unos segundo el sonríe y le dice: ''Porque yo no solamente hago que se enamoren de mi, si no también le hago ver el problema que tienen y les ayudo a que los superen, solamente hacer que se enamoren de mi no es suficiente, tienen que reconocer su problema y darse cuenta de que pueden superarlo, por eso siempre que hago una conquista, en lo que me baso para seguir una ruta es por medio del problema o trauma que tengan.'' Después de decir eso Keima se gira a mirar a la chica de pelo blanco y se pregunta por que razón una chica esta caminando sola estando de noche.

Keima se gira para ver a la otra chica que estaba con ellos pero ella se había ido de hay, no se dio cuenta cunado fue que se fue y se pone a pensar: ''Se fue, bien es mejor que se hubiera ido así no va tener que ver con nada de esto.'' Comienza a caminar hacia la chica de cabello blanco.

Keima: ''Oye disculpa, me podrías explicar que ligar es este.'' Dice esto y al mismo tiempo piensa: ''Actuare de tal manera que ella crea que no se que es este lugar y no se lo que estoy haciendo aquí.''

?: ''Eh?.'' Ella se gira y lo mira, al instante le dice: ''Este lugar es un limbo donde vienen los jóvenes que no tuvieron una vida plena, aquí ellos vienen a terminarla y una vez la terminen se van.''

Keima dice algo sorprendido: ''¿Qué quieres decir con lo que no tuvieron una vida plena?.''

?: ''Eso quiere decir que no cumplieron sus sueños o se niegan a ellos mismos, también que no saben porque razón existen, ellos son enviados aquí a resolver eso.''

Keima: ''Eso se significa, que si yo estoy es porque no tuve una vida plena y fue enviado aquí a tenerla.''

?: ''Si eso mismo, esa es la razón por la que estas aquí.''

Keima se pone a pensar: ''Yo no tuve una vida plena, pero como es eso posible si yo creí que estaba teniendo una vida normal a mi estilo, aunque nunca tuve amigos y siempre me alejaba de los demás ahora que me doy cuenta, pero eso era porque no me gusta la realidad y nada que tenga que ver con ella, eso incluye a las personas pero porque estoy aquí no lo entiendo, sera acoso que yo estoy tratando de negar algo que es verdad, no lo creo.'' Keima se pone a pensar en su vida y se da cuenta que casi siempre estuvo solo, pero eso nunca le afecto, a el le gustaba estar solo que nadie lo molestara o se le acercara eso lo hacia feliz o no.

Keima: ''Por cierto, tu estudias en este colegio?.'' Le pregunta mirándola mientras la esta analizando.

?: ''Todos los jóvenes que vienen aquí, pertenecen a este colegio, por esa razón te pido que por favor respetes las reglas y no hagas nada que vaya en contra de las regla, por favor.''

Keima piensa: ''Si vamos al mismo colegio esta conquista se hará mucho mas fácil, porque nos estaremos viendo muy a menudo.'' Keima le dice a la chica: ''Bueno sera mejor que me vaya, fue un gusto haber hablado contigo ettoo...disculpa pero cual es tu nombre.''

?: ''Mi nombre es Kanade Tachibana.''

Keima: ''En ese caso, nos vemos mañana Tachibana-san.''

Keima comienza a caminar en dirección en dirección hacia un complejo de departamentos, el se percata de que Lune lo esta esperando en la puerta.

Lune gira la cabeza para darse cuenta de que Keima se esta acercando a ella, le dice: ''Toma, tu habitación es la 138.'' mientras le enseña una llave.

Keima agarra la llave y le pregunta: ''Y tu, donde vas a dormir?.''

Lune: ''Tengo una habitación a parte'' mientras le enseña otra llave.

Keima: ''En ese caso, nos vemos mañana tengo que pensar en como conquistar a esa chica.'' dice esto mientras comienza a entrar en el complejo departamental.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la base secreta de vintage

General Sai: ''Al parecer Lune a logrado hacer el contrato, me alegra que ese tal Keima este cooperando.''

Sargento Lin: ''Igualmente no debemos confiarnos demasiado ese chico puede estar planeando algo, por eso se me a ocurrido enviar a alguien más.''

General Sai: ''Alguien más, por que?...todo esta yendo según lo planeado.'' Dice con curiosidad.

Sargento Lin: ''No podemos estar tan confiados.'' Dice seriamente

General Sai: ''¬_¬ bien y quien es?.''

Sargento Lin: ''Una persona de mi confianza.'' Dice orgullosamente

Sai se pone a pensar: ''Si confía en el a de ser un gran soldado.''

Soldado 1: ''Señor lo hemos encontrado estaba perdido u.u, ya puedes pasar.''

Las puertas se comienzan a abrir y se puede ver a un chico de 17 años, que comienza a caminar hacia donde se encuentran Sai y Lin, mientras camina piensa: ''Porque me llamaron, habré hecho algo mal, maldita sea esta el sargento Lin, si hay algo que se es que el es muy cruel y sádico, tengo miedo..eh, también esta el General Sai que bien con el aquí estoy a salvo.'' Piensa esto mientras los mira a los dos con un poco de miedo.

Sargento Lin: ''Bien, los demás pueden retirarse y volver a sus puestos de trabajo, te preguntaras porque te he llamado.'' Lo ultimo lo dice mirándolo

?: ''Pues, en realidad creo que me llamo porque he hecho algo mal, verdad.''

Lin se pone a pensar: ''Porque sera que la mayoría de personas que mando a llamar, creen que es para decirle que han hecho algo malo, eso me deprime un poco.'' suelta un suspiro y le dice a nuestro querido amigo: ''No es para eso, si no para decirte que fuiste ascendido de puesto.''

Tanto el chico como Sai se impresionan y dicen al mismo tiempo: ''QUEEEEEE?.''

?: ''En serio, fue ascendido que genial, por fin dejare de ser barrendero.'' Dice completamente feliz.

General Sai: ''Espera, que quieres con que esta ascendido, y principalmente cuando decidiste hacerlo.'' Mientra lo apunte al chico y depues dice serio: ''Ademas, el no a sido entrenado y aparte no sabe combatir.''

El chico triste piensa: ''Jo...que cruel.''

Sargento Lin: ''De cualquier manera, el es la persona indicada para hacer este trabajo.''

?: ''Disculpe, pero que es lo que tengo que hacer y a que puesto fui ascendido.'' Dice con algo de miedo, por que al parecer tanto Lin como Sai estaban enojados.

Sargento Lin: ''Ah! si es verdad, ahora perteneces a el escuadrón de captura de espíritus fugados, señor...etto.'' en eso se pone a pensar: ''Mierda, cual era su nombre que irónico lo mando a llamar y no mese su nombre, ahora que hago.''

General Sai: ''Así es señor Iori, usted a sido ascendido a el escuadrón de captura de espíritus fugados y su misión es ayudar a la señora Lune con su trabajo, por esa razón sera enviado inmediatamente a la posición en donde se encuentra la señorita Lune, ademas usted aparte es compañero de ese chico llamado Katsuragi Keima, hemos hecho que el contrato que el firmo con la señora Lune también sea el suyo.''

Iori: ''En resumen, yo ya soy también compañero de keima lo que se significa que no tengo que hacer que firme un contrato conmigo, pero ahora mi única duda es donde esta la señora Lune.''

Sargento Lin: ''Antes de decirle donde se encuentra, por favor póngase el equipo que le hemos preparado.'' Mientras señala a una mesa que se encuentra en la esquina derecha de la habitación.

Como Iori era el único miembro hombre del escuadrón que se encarga de capturar espíritus, se le había hecho un equipo especial la única diferencia con el equipo que llevaban las mujeres, era de que el no tenia el no tenia la calavera y tampoco tenia el Hagoromo, en cambio el tenia dos brazaletes de color negro en cada brazo que eran desde la muñeca hasta el codo, esos brazaletes sustituían a el hagoromo y aparte tenía un celular que servia para rastrear a los espíritus fugados y que también le daba la información del objetivo al instante, le costo mucho a vintage hacer esos brazaletes porque requerían de mucho trabajo y ademas de mucha energía, por esa razón las cosas creadas con los brazaletes duran máximo hasta 10 minutos, aunque eso no es un gran problema. La ropa que tenia puesta era una camisa negra, un pantalón de color blanco con una correa de color negro que tenia una hebilla con forma de calavera, unas botas de color negro, una chaqueta de color blanco con algunas rayas de color rojo y unos guantes negros.

Después de haberse equipado completamente Iori dice: ''Que genial esta esto, es decir solo miren me veo completamente genial...pero, como voy a ir a donde se encuentra Lune.''

Sargento Lin: ''Eso es sencillo mi querido Iori.'' Dice esto mientras agarra una espada que al parecer tiene un hechizo, es eso dice: ''Solo hay una manera de llegar.'' muestra una sonrisa algo sádica.

Iori no comprendía lo que estaba tratando de decir, pero antes de darse cuenta el Sargento Lin se había acercado a el muy rápidamente y le clava la espada en el pecho, Iori comienza a escupir sangre mientras levanta la cabeza débilmente y con la ultima fuerza que le queda le dice: ''Maldito..puajj..h-hijo de pe..rra.'' cae muerto.

Rápidamente el General Sai, le dice a los soldados que estaban hay: ''Rápido llévenlo al cuarto donde también se encuentra el cuerpo de Lune, y por cierto ya desenterraron el cuerpo de Katsuragi Keima?.''

Soldado: ''Ya falta poco mi Señor.'' Dice el soldado poniéndose firme.

General Sai: ''Bien, una vez terminen de desenterrarlo traerlo rápidamente hacia acá y meterlo también en la misma habitación donde se encuentran Lune y Iori, entendieron?.'' Completamente serio.

Soldados: ''SI SEÑOR!.''

* * *

Los rayos de sol entraban por las pequeñas aberturas que había en las cortinas, se podía escuchar a los pájaros cantar , ya era de día y Keima se encontraba tirado en la cama profundamente dormido, se había quedado hasta muy tarde pensando en todos los eventos posibles para poder interactuar con Kanade estando en el colegio y también una vez terminen las clases, pero el único problema que tenia era que no sabia como era ella, que tipo de personalidad tenia, que le gustaba, que no le gustaba, etc. Esta al parecer iba a ser una conquista difícil.

De pronto se comienzan a escuchar a alguien llamando desde el pasillo que esta afuera del departamento, Keima se levanta aun somnoliento y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta de manera lenta.

Keima: ''Ya va, espere un poco.'' Dice mientras camina hacia la puerta.

Keima estaba vestido con la ropa que levaba cuando murió lo cual era una camisa blanca, unos pantalones de color y unos zapatos cafés.

Llega a la puerta y la abre preguntando: ''¿Quien es? uhhhh.'' Keima mira que la persona que lo llamaba era Lune, la cual estaba vestida con un uniforme, la camisa era de color blanca, encima de la camisa llevaba un chaleco de color café claro, tenia puesta una falda de color negro, medias de color blanco y unos zapatos negros, Keima la queda mirando y le pregunta: ''¿Porque esta vestida así?.'' mientras se limpia los ojos.

Lune: ''Obviamente estoy vestida así par ir a clases, y tu por que aun no estas vestido?.'' Dice esto mientras lo mira enojada.

Keima: ''Lo que pasa es que estuve hasta tarde pensando en los eventos que podría utilizar para poder interactuar con Kanade mientras estamos en el colegio, por lo que no he tenido tiempo para prepararme para ir a clases.'' Dice mientras camina hacia adentro del departamento.

Lune dice enojada: ''Pues en ese caso, deja de perder el tiempo y apúrate que vamos a llegar tarde.'' y después de decir esto le pega una patada que lo tira al piso.

Mientras tanto con Iori, el cual se encontraba tirado en medio del campo de entrenamiento del colegio, Iori abre los ojos y se comienza a levantar del suelo, se da cuenta que se encuentra en un colegio y se comienza a preguntar: ''Eh?, que estoy haciendo aquí, como fue que llegue aquí, mierda no recuerdo nada de lo que ha pasado.'' de pronto se acuerda que antes de quedar inconsciente el Sargento Lin le había clavado una espada en el pecho matándolo, pero en eso el dice: ''Espera un momento, esto se significa que estoy muerto, no puede ser posible porque razón me matarían, no lo entiendo.'' Pero en ese momento comienza a escuchar una voz que se le hace familiar, se gira para mirar de donde provenía esa voz y se da cuenta que era Lune.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo dos, me demore un poco en hacerlo pero espero que le guste y que sea de su agrado, por si acaso si pienso terminar este fanfic y voy a hacer todo lo posible para traerle el capitulo tres lo mas rápido posible, pero obviamente va a estar bien hecho, como se darán cuenta ya he agregado un nuevo personaje espero que le guste, pues eso es todo y nos vemos xD, ah por cierto déjenme decirle que cuando termine este fanfic comenzare otro pero esta vez con To love ru y también va a ser crossover obviamente con este manga. Rito prepárate para perder tu harem mwhaaaaa xD**


	3. Comienza la conquista

**Bien aquí tienen el tercer capitulo, solo déjenme decirles a las personas que no han visto angel beats que cuando un personaje logra encontrar la felicidad y paz, ese personaje desaparece de ese lugar para poder reencarnar en el mundo humano como animal o de nuevo como humano (si no la has visto y planeabas verla lamento el spoiler xD), la reencarnación depende de como se porto ese personaje mientras estaba vivo, digo esto porque también pienso hacer eso mismo en este fanfic, eso es todo lo que tengo que decirle, disfruten la historia.**

* * *

Lune y Keima estaban dando un paseo por los alrededores del colegio para ver como era, aparte Keima necesitaba saber en que partes del colegio podía iniciar eventos para poder interactuar con Kanade, caminando por el campo de entrenamiento Keima se da cuenta que en el medio hay una persona tirada en medio del campo.

Keima: ''Eh!, Lune mira.'' Dice esto mientras señala hacia donde se encuentra la persona tirada.

Lune mira hacia donde esta señalando Keima y le dice: ''Y que pasa, solamente es otro adolescente que llego aquí, porque debería importarnos.''

Keima se da cuenta que lo que esta diciendo Lune es verdad pero el tenia la sensación que debían ir a ver a esa persona que estaba tirada, pero se da cuenta que esa persona se comienza a levantar y al mismo tiempo la chica que había aparecido cuando el se levanto estaba dirigiéndose hacia la persona, Keima rápidamente comienza a caminar hacia donde se encontraba esa persona la cual parecía ser hombre.

Keima le grita: ''Oye tu, el chico de hay.'' pero la persona al parecer no lo escuchaba. ''Mierda al parecer no me escucha, Lune ayúdame.'' Dice mientras sigue caminando.

Lune: ''Bien aunque no se porque razón crees que debemos hacer esto.'' después de decir eso, comienza a gritar: ''Oye, el chico de hay.''

Iori: ''Eh! esa voz.'' Se gira para ver de donde provenía esa voz y se da cuenta que era Lune. ''¿Lune?, pero que esta haciendo aquí..espera, eso se significa que también ella esta muerta.'' Iori no conocía mucho a Lune pero el sabia que ella era unas de las personas mas importante de vintage.

Keima y Lune por fin llegan donde el, al mismo tiempo también llega la otra chica, Lune tiene la sensación de que ya había visto a esa persona antes y le pregunta a Iori: ''¿Tu y yo nos hemos visto antes?, lo que pasa es que te me haces conocido.''

Iori: ''Etto, pues digamos que si nos hemos visto pero nunca hemos hablado, mi nombre es Iori y vengo a ayudarte con tu misión de capturar espíritus.'' Le dice con una sonrisa amigable.

Lune: ''Iori, donde antes he escuchado ese nombre...espera, tu no eres el que se encarga de limpiar la base, porque razón te enviaron a ayudarme si no me eres útil.''

Iori: ''Por que todo el mundo dice eso, incluso cuando me ascendieron el General Sai dijo que si era enserio.''

Lune: ''Espera te ascendieron, a que posición te ascendieron?.''

Iori: ''Ahora soy miembro del escuadrón de captura de espíritus fugados.''

Keima: ''Espera un momento también hay hombres en el escuadrón de captura de espíritus fugados''

Iori: ''No en realidad soy el primer hombre que pertenece al escuadrón de captura, eso me convierte en alguien único.''

Lune: ''Lo que dice es verdad, no hay ningún hombre en el escuadrón de captura, pero si tu ingresaste fue porque capaz fuiste seleccionado''

Keima: ''Interesante, por cierto aparte de ayudar a Lune, que mas viniste a hacer aquí''

Iori: ''Cierto, también soy tu nuevo compañero Katsuragi Keima, mucho gusto en conocerte.''

Keima lo queda mirando y le dice: ''Esta bien, tener dos compañeros me podría ser útil''

La chica que había estado escuchando todo desde el inicio se estaba empezando a enojar.

Chica: ''Disculpen! me podrían poner atención, estoy aquí desde hace rato.''

Keima se gira a verla: ''Tu eres la misma chica de ayer, que es lo que te traes entre manos, porque razón estabas hay cuando aparecí en este mundo''

Chica: ''Para hacerlos miembros de el grupo claro'' Le sonríe a Keima

Keima: ''Y como se llama ese grupo''

Chica: ''Es el Frente de Batalla contra el Cielo o también conocido como _Shinda Sekai Sensen (SSS)'' _Dice esto mientras señala el sello que tenía en el hombro.

Iori y Lune se quedan callados y se ponen a escuchar a la chica con mucha atención, Keima en cambio creía que esa chica estaba loca: ''Y dime que es lo que hace ese grupo tuyo.''

Chica: ''Nosotros peleamos contra Dios''

Keima al escuchar eso se queda callado y se pone a pensar: ''Bien, con esto puedo confirmar que esta chica esta completamente loca'' Keima le pregunta a la chica: ''Disculpa pero cual es tu nombre''

Chica: ''Mi nombre es Nakamura Yuri, pero todo el mundo me llama Yurippe y soy la líder del grupo, mucho gusto''

Iori: ''Mucho gusto en conocerte ^^'' Mientras le extiende la mano.

Lune con desgana: ''Mucho gusto de conocerte.''

Keima se pone a pensar si hacerse miembro del grupo le podía ser útil o no, Keima le pregunta a Yurippe: ''Tu conoces a una tal Tachibana Kanade.''

Yurippe al escuchar ese nombre se pone sería: ''Si, ella es la principal enemiga del grupo, yo de ti tendría cuidado con ella es muy peligrosa.''

Keima piensa: ''Peligrosa? pero si no parece para nada peligrosa.'' Keima le pregunta: ''Porque dices que ella es peligrosa.''

Yurippe: ''Porque ella es un angel y los ángeles son nuestros principales enemigos, por esa razón ella es un peligro para nosotros.''

Iori se pone a pensar: ''Angel? pero eso es imposible no hay ninguna razón para que los ángeles vengan aquí'', Keima se da cuenta que ser parte de su grupo no le convenía para nada, pero sin embargo si Kanade era su enemigo ellos talvez iban tras ella, lo cual le podía resultar muy útil. ''Bien vamos a ser parte de tu grupo'' Dice Keima completamente tranquilo, Iori y Lune no dicen nada porque saben que Keima sabe lo que hace.

Yurippe: ''Bien es ese caso tomen'' Les entrega unas chaquetas ''Esta es la ropa del grupo, tienen que tenerla siempre puesta me escucharon''

Todos al mismo tiempo: ''SI'' Después de decir eso se ponen las chaquetas''

Yurippe: ''Todo esta listo, bien nos vamos a reunir en la oficina del director después de clases, no lleguen tarde'' Se va corriendo

Iori: ''Keima, porque nos hiciste parte de ese grupo?''

Keima: ''Porque si ese grupo considera a Kanade su enemigo capaz van a ir tras ella, lo cual me podría resultar útil...por cierto aquí no hay consolas de videojuegos verdad''

Lune ''En realidad si hay''

Keima: ''Donde están, no he visto ninguna hasta ahorita''

Lune ''Si lo que pasa es que mis jefes me pidieron que te la diera'' Comienza a buscar algo en su bolso ''Toma'' Le entrega su PFP

Keima ni bien la mira la coge y se pone a jugar ''Hace tiempo que no la veía'' Lo decía casi llorando.

Lune y Iori se quedan callados, se dan cuenta que todas las personas que estaban hay los estaba mirando.

Iori: ''Lune mejor nos vamos a el curso''

Lune: ''Si mejor vamonos'' Lune y Iori se ponen a caminar directo a el salón de clases mientras Keima seguía jugando completamente emocionado.

Cuando por fin llegan al salón de clases cada uno se sienta a distancia del otro, Iori se sienta junto a la ventana se pone a ver hacía el horizonte, Lune decide irse a la parte de atrás y se pone a dibujar, los dibujos que ella estaba haciendo eran algo perturbadores, y Keima decide sentarse cerca de la puerta, por eso escoge el primer puesto de la penúltima fila hacia la derecha, pero se da cuenta que Kanade ingresa al curso y se sienta al lado de el, al parecer ese era su puesto, eso le podría ser útil.

Suena la campana y comienza el primer periodo, Iori no estaba prestando atención a la clase, estaba pensando que se al morir todos vienen aquí o si es alguna clase de purgatorio, Lune seguía dibujando cosas raras y Keima estaba sumergido en su juego, Kanade se da cuenta que Keima no esta prestando atención a la clase.

Kanade: ''Disculpa'' Keima al escucharla gira la cabeza ''Podrías guardar tu consola, esta prohibido utilizar aparatos electrónicos en clase y también que prestes atención a la clase'' Al terminar de decir esto se pone a escuchar la clase, Keima se pone a pensar: ''Al parecer ella le gusta que lo demás respeten las reglas.'' Pero igualmente Keima sigue jugando en clase.

Toda la clase continua de manera normal, suena la campana que indica que es hora del primer receso, Keima se para de su asiento y se dirige a la cafetería, al parecer la manera de comprar era diferente, tenia que comprar un ticket de la comida que quería y entregársela a la cocinera, era un completo lió, después de conseguir su comida comienza a buscar un lugar donde sentarse, mirando el se da cuenta que Kanade esta sentada sola en una mesa, Keima se da cuenta que esta es una gran oportunidad para iniciar un evento, se acerca a la mesa donde se encuentra Kanade, ella se da cuenta de que Keima esta hay y se gira a verlo,

Keima: ''Te molesta si me siento aquí, lo que pasa es que soy algo tímido'' Pone una sonrisa forzada

Kanade no dice nada solo se limita a seguir comiendo, Keima toma eso como un no y se sienta, desde lejos Yurippe puede ver a Keima estar junto con Kanade.

Hinata: ''Que pasa Yurippe, hacia donde estas viendo'' También se gira a mirar hacía donde veía Yurippe ''Eh! ese chico de hay no es el nuevo, que esta haciendo con Kanade.''

Yurippe no responde solo se limita a observar lo que esta haciendo Keima.

Keima mientras come, esta analizando a Kanade: ''No habla mucho, parece ser que tampoco tiene amigos, no esta en ningún club...esta conquista va a ser muy difícil.''

* * *

Después de que terminaran las clases Keima, Iori y Lune se dirigen a la oficina del director, por fin llegan a la oficina del director.

Iori: ''Bien aquí parece ser la oficina del director'' Se acerca a la puerta y toca 3 veces.

Voz: ''Contraseña''

Lune y Iori: ''Contraseña? ella no nos dijo nada de ninguna contraseña''

Keima se pone a pensar: ''Ellos están peleando contra Dios y sus ángeles, en resumen contra el cielo, eso quiere decir que la contraseña tiene que ver con eso'' Se pone a pensar y dice: ''¿No hay Dios, ni cielo ni Angel?''

Iori y Lune lo quedan viendo, pero de pronto la puerta se abre y adentro había mas personas, eso impresiona a Keima : ''Así que hay mas personas que se están enfrentando a Dios.'' Se pone a pensar

Yurippe: ''Como adivinaste cual era la contraseña si nunca te la dije.'' Todos los presentes se ponen a ver a Keima, el cual guarda su PFP en su bolsillo.

Keima: ''Sencillo, como este grupo se enfrenta a Dios eso quiere decir que una parte de la contraseña es que no existe un dios, sus enemigos son los ángeles es decir que tampoco creen ellos y si no creen en Dios no creen en el cielo, si te pones a pensar detalladamente esa características, la contraseña es esa **No hay Dios, ni cielo ni Angel**, es fácil de adivinar.'' Todos estaban impresionados del nivel de deducción que tenia Keima, en cambio Iori y Lune pensaba que solo era un creído.

Yurippe: ''Bien en ese caso tomen asiento, vamos a comenzar la reunión'' Ni bien termina de decir esto, cierran las ventanas, Yurippe presiona un botón que se encuentra debajo del escritorio, de pronto del techo sale una pantalla gigante, en el escritorio aparece un teclado, Keima se había fijado en donde estaba en botón, por si acaso alguna ves necesitara utilizar eso. ''Bien la reunión de hoy es para informar que tenemos 4 nuevos miembros'' Mientras apunta a Keima, Iori, Lune y otro chico que estaba hay. ''Por favor podrían presentarse.''

Iori: ''Mi nombre es Katsuragi Iori'' Keima al escuchar el Katsuragi se pone un poco nervioso ''Morí en un accidente de auto.'' Keima se da cuenta que mintió.

Lune con un aura fría: ''Mi nombre es Lune, fui asesinada por mi padre.'' Keima se pregunta porque estaban mintiendo con su muerte.

Keima: ''Mi nombre es Katsuragi Keima, soy el hermano de Iori'' Le sigue el juego a Iori ''Fui asesinado por un tipo en un parque mientras estaba dando un paseo''

?: ''Mi nombre es Otonashi Yuzuru y morí en un accidente de tren.''

Yurippe: ''Bien ahora que ya conocemos a los nuevos miembros déjenme decirles que se preparen para comenzar la **Operación Tornado**, esta operación consiste en hacer lo siguiente, las Girls Dead Monster lideradas por Iwasawa van a hacer la distraccion mientras nosotros activamos las turbinas que se encuentran en el techo para poder quitarles los tickets a los estudiantes y poder comer sin pagar, pero sin embargo tenemos que prepararnos en caso de que aparezca Kanade, así que por eso todos iremos armados, bien cada uno coja un arma'' Ya se estaba haciendo de noche, el concierto estaba a punto de empezar ''Bien, Girls Dead Monster vayan a prepararse para que comiencen la distraccion, ahora les voy a decir a cada uno donde se va a ubicar.

* * *

**Bien aquí esta el capitulo 3, se que dije que se los iba a traer lo mas rápido posible pero hubieron algunos contratiempos xD y no he tenido tiempo de escribir el capitulo, pero es mejor tarde que nunca verdad...por cierto algunos personajes de angel beats son diferentes a como son en la serie, como podrán ver aquí Otonashi se acuerda de su muerte mientras que en la serie no, si se eso pero preferí hacer algunos cambios xD, bueno nos vemos después.**


	4. Keima que te esta pasando

**Ok este de aquí es capitulo 4 bravo xD, pero ahora en serio creo que voy a tener algunas dificultades con hacer la conquista de Kanade...porque digamos que ella no se expresa mucho y es algo difícil pensar en una conquista porque ella no tiene ningún trauma ni nada de eso...me va a tomar algo de tiempo idear la conquista, lo que pasa es que no se me ocurre nada, pero mas o menos tengo hecha la conquista xD...ahora si que disfruten del capitulo...y hasta la próxima ^^...por cierto déjenme decirle que cuando escriba con cursiva es el sueño de keima xD, ahora si disfruten el capitulo **

* * *

Keima estaba apoyado en la barandilla de la azotea del colegio, a el le había tocado vigilar desde la parte de arriba junto a Shiina y Oyama, se estaba arrepintiendo de haberse metido en esto, el creía que esto iba a ser sencillo pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado, estaba concentrado en su juego, ignorando completamente lo que decía Oyama, el cual estaba tratando de establecer una conversación con el, Keima deja de jugar por un momento y se gira a verlo, ya cansado de que solo pasara hablando le dice: ''Me voy a ver como esta todo en el por el puente'', guarda su PFP en su bolsillo y comienza a caminar en dirección a la puerta de salida, pero Shiina se pone en frente de el.

Shiina: ''Yurippe dijo que no dejáramos nuestros puestos.''

Keima: ''Y? eso no me importa, solamente voy a ver como va todo en el puente''

Shiina: ''Tranquilamente puedes ver el puente desde aquí, no hay razón por la cual tengas que bajar y ademas Otonashi está vigilando el puente.''

Keima se pone a pensar: ''Esta chica no es para nada idiota, ahora como voy a salir de aquí...ah! te maldigo realidad'' Keima se vuelve a apoyar en la barandilla, suelta un suspiro y dice: ''Genial, ahora estoy atrapado con este chico que parece ser un inútil y con una gótica, esto no puede ponerse peor'' De pronto se comienzan a escuchar disparos, Keima rápidamente mira de donde provenían los disparos, venían del puente, eso quiere decir que Kanade esta cerca: ''Mierda esto es malo.'' Keima aprovecha la distraccion que se había provocado por los disparos y se va por las escaleras, una vez llega abajo se dirige al puente, pero es intersectado por Matsushita.

Matsushita: ''Adonde crees que vas''

Keima: ''Voy a ver lo que paso en el puente, así que hazte a un lado''

Pero de pronto aparece Yurippe, que al parecer estaba enojada porque Keima se había salido de su posición y al parecer estaba provocando problemas.

Yurippe: ''Que crees que estas haciendo'' Dice completamente enojada mientras mira a Keima: ''Cuando te di permiso para que te movieras de tu posición, es que acaso no ves que estas provocando problemas'' Pero de pronto se comienzan a escuchar mas disparos, los disparos parecían venir de cerca, se dirigen rápidamente hacia donde provenían los disparos, cuando llegan ven que todos estaban disparando hacía Kanade, la cual al parecer tenia como un escudo alrededor de ella, porque ninguna bala al parecer le hacía daño, Keima estaba algo impresionado por eso, al parecer ella no parecía ser alguien común y corriente, pero se pone a pensar: ''Pero porque no hace nada, solamente esta hay quieta viendo como le disparan, no lo entiendo'' Los disparos cesan por un momento, todos se habían detenido para recargar sus armas, Keima se da cuenta que Kanade comienza a caminar hacía ellos, pero se detiene, al parecer todos ya habían terminado de recargar sus armas y estaban preparados para volver a disparar, pero Keima se queda mirando su arma y después mira a Kanade, y piensa: ''Esto no tiene sentido, porque razón ellos la consideran su enemigo, si ni siquiera ha hecho algo, solamente se esta defendiendo de ellos, ademas si puede hacer eso quiere decir que ha de tener otras habilidades aparte de esa, no creo que sea necesario hacer esto, ella solamente es una chica que al parecer tiene habilidades especiales y aparte no parece ser alguien peligroso.'' Coge y lanza su arma al suelo, todo lo que están hay lo quedan viendo y se impresionan de eso.

Yurippe: ''Keima que haces? coge rápido tu arma y dispara!'' Estaba enojada por lo que había hecho Keima, Iori y Lune no entendían porque Keima lo había hecho, Keima comienza a caminar hacía Kanade y se para frente a ella, Kanade lo esta mirando algo sorprendida por lo que había hecho, no entendía porque lo había hecho, nadie sabía porque, Iori y Lune creían que esto era algo planeado por Keima para poder hacer que Kanade sintiera algo por el, pero no era así, Keima solamente no le veía el sentido a lo que estaban haciendo le parecía estúpido, Keima extiende su mano y se la pone en la cabeza a Kanade, Keima piensa: ''Aunque esto no tenga sentido, puedo utilizar esta oportunidad para acercarme mas a ella'', En cambio Kanade estaba algo confundida, no entendía porque Keima estaba haciendo eso, pero de laguna manera eso la hacía sentirse bien, Yurippe estaba contemplando eso completamente enojada y también sorprendida.

Yurippe: ''Keima! aléjate de ella en este instante'' Le grita, pero Keima la ignora. ''Te dije que te alejaras de ella'' Se comienza a acercar a ellos.

Keima: ''No voy a hacerlo, no pienso alejarme de ella, ademas que sentido tiene esto, porque la están atacando.'' Keima se gira para ver a Yurippe: ''Porque están atacando a alguien que no les ha hecho nada, eso es completamente ilógico y estúpido, ademas como puedes estar segura de que ella es peligrosa, si ni siquiera nos ha hecho daño.'' Yurippe se queda quieta, nunca nadie había estado en contra de ella, pero sin embargo estaba enojada.

Yurippe: ''Si eso es lo que crees que así sea, en ese caso porque no te vas con ella, todos'' Keima se da cuenta de lo que Yurippe iba a decir, El coge a Kanade y la abraza, Keima cierra los ojos.

Yurippe: ''DISPAREN!''

Comienzan a disparar, pero Keima sentía algo raro, porque no sentía los disparos, el abre los ojos y se da cuenta de que Kanade había hecho un escudo de energía, el cual lo estaba cubriendo a los dos, Keima estaba sorprendido, pero en eso Kanade le pregunta:

Kanade: ''¿Por que?'' Keima al escuchar eso se gira a verla.

Keima: ''Disculpa pero que dijiste''

Kanade: ''¿Porque hiciste eso? ¿Porque tiraste tu arma y trataste de protegerme? no lo entiendo'' Decía confundida.

Keima: ''Porque no le veo el sentido a esto, tu no pareces ser peligrosa y ademas si en realidad nos quisieras hacer daño, ya me hubieras lastimado hace tiempo, pero no lo has hecho, lo cual quiere decir que tu no eres mala, si no que solamente te estas defendiendo de ellos nada mas, pero al parecer para ellos tu eres la enemiga y no entiendo porque.'' Mientras mira a los demás, Kanade estaba impresionada de que Keima no le quisiera hacer daño ni nada de eso, Keima le pregunta: ''Por cierto, te quisiera preguntar si mañana puedo comer contigo en el almuerzo.'' Le sonríe al terminar de decir esto, Keima se pone a pensar: ''Puedo utilizar lo que acabo de hacer para aumentar sus puntos de amor, ademas esta es una gran oportunidad para hacerlo.''

Kanade se queda en silencio ante esta pregunta, se pone a pensar un poco y le dice: ''Si, no veo porque no''

Keima: ''Que bien,ahora sera mejor que nos vayamos de aquí'' Toma de la mano a Kanade, eso hizo que ella se sintiera algo incomoda aunque no se notara mucho, Keima comienza a correr junto con ella, al comenzar a correr el escudo que había formado Kanade desaparece, Keima se da cuenta de eso pero no le toma mucha importancia, ahora lo mas importante era salir de ese lugar, mientras corren Keima se pone a buscar un lugar donde se puedan ocultar, en eso se acuerda del concierto, el podría utilizar eso a su favor, el rápidamente se dirige junto con Kanade a la cafetería, una vez llegan a la cafetería se comienzan a mezclar con la multitud, Keima no se da cuenta que aun tenia tomada de la mano a Kanade mientras tanto Kanade estaba algo incomoda porque Keima tenia tomada su mano, ella no sabia porque eso la incomodaba un poco, pero no lo tomaba mucho en cuenta, ahora lo mas importante era perder a Yurippe, la cual al parecer aun los esta buscando por afuera, Keima estaba pensando que hacer: ''Podría aprovechar este momento para aumentar los puntos de amor de Kanade, si tan solo se pusieran a tocar una canción lenta, eso sería muy útil en este momento...eh!'' Keima se da cuenta que de pronto unos profesores suben al escenario, al parecer trataban de atrapar a Iwasawa, pero ella no se dejaba atrapar, de pronto todos los reflectores se dirigen a Iwasawa iluminándola solo a ella, ella agarra su guitarra y se pone a cantar una canción lenta, Keima y Kanade comienzan a escucharla, todo el lugar se queda en silencio, solo se podía escuchar el canto de Iwasawa, Keima se queda hay parado escuchando esa canción, de alguna manera su mente se había quedado en blanco, no sabía porque esa canción lo hacia sentir triste, como si comprendiera a la perfección de que se trataba la canción, como si el supiera lo que se siente eso, sin darse cuenta una lagrima sale, el tenia ganas de salir corriendo de hay, no quería escuchar esa canción, las lagrimas comienzan a brotar de sus ojos, que le estaba pasando, el no sabia que pasaba.

Keima: ''Que mierda me esta pasando, porque estoy llorando'' Se comienza a limpiar las lagrimas ''No entiendo porque estoy llorando, porque me siento identificado con esa canción...que me pasa...eh!'' Keima se da cuenta que de pronto Iwasawa desaparece, ella desaparece frente a todos ellos, Keima queda perplejo, como era eso posible, si hace un momento ella estaba hay, Kanade a cambio no parecía tan impresionada por lo que acaba de pasar, como si ya supiera que eso iba a pasar, pero de pronto las puertas de la cafetería se abren, era Yurippe con los demás miembros del grupo, pero Keima los ignora el ahorita estaba pensando en que había pasado, el porque esa canción lo hizo sentir tan mal, porque Iwasawa había desaparecido, el trataba de entender eso pero no podía hacerlo, Yurippe se percata de que Keima y Kanade están hay, comienza a caminar hacía ellos, Kanade se da cuenta, coge a Keima del brazo y se lo lleva corriendo, Keima aun seguía en shock, logran escapar de hay, Kanade lo llevo hasta el campo de entrenamiento, ella se percata de que Keima seguía en estado de shock.

Keima: ''Porque, porque me siento así...no lo entiendo, porque me siento triste, nunca antes me había pasado esto'' Se sienta en el pasto y comienza a mirar al cielo ''Porque me siento solo y vacío, tengo mis galges y mi consola, pero igualmente me siento vacío, como si me faltara algo, algo que no se que es, siempre he pensado que mientras tenga mis juegos todo esta bien, pero sera acaso que es mentira...sera que yo creía eso, pero en realidad me sentía solo, también siempre trataba de evitar cualquier contacto con la realidad, con las personas y con cualquier cosa que estuviera conectada con la realidad, no me afectaba para nada no tener amigos, mas bien me gustaba estar solo, disfrutaba cuando estaba solo, pero ahora no quiero estarlo y no entiendo porque'' Sigue mirando al cielo, saca su PFP y la queda viendo ''Sera verdad que esto es todo lo que necesito o solamente me estaré mintiendo a mi mismo'' Sigue mirando a su PFP, Kanade lo esta mirando, ella se sienta a su lado y le dice:

Kanade: ''Que es lo que tu crees.'' Keima al escucharla decir eso se gira a verla.

Keima: ''Que quieres decir.''

Kanade: ''Tu crees que es verdad lo que estas diciendo, que solamente con tener tus juegos estas bien, o en realidad te diste cuenta que te falta algo, a todos nos falta algo, pero solamente tratamos de negarlo y decimos que es mentira, sin embargo en el fondo sabemos que nos falta algo y tratamos de descubrir que es, talvez al escuchar esa canción te sentiste identificado con ella, porque capaz sentiste que esa canción era una canción para ti.''

Keima: ''Pero que estas diciendo, eso es una estupidez, yo estoy completamente bien solo con mis juegos, no necesito nada mas, solamente esto me basta.''

Kanade: ''Sera verdad lo que estas diciendo'' Se gira a verlo ''Solamente con tener tus juegos te basta para ser feliz, o solamente estas tratando de llenar un vacío en tu corazón.'' Keima al escuchar eso se queda callado, no sabía que decir, pero el sabía que lo que estaba diciendo era verdad o eso el pensaba.

Keima: ''Solamente con tener mis juegos me basta...no necesito nada mas, todo lo que tenga que ver con la realidad para mi es una molestia'' Se para del suelo ''Creo que mejor nos vamos a nuestras casas'' Después de decir eso Keima comienza a caminar hacía el hotel donde vivía.

Kanade: ''Nos vemos mañana en el almuerzo'' Le dice completamente tranquila como si nada hubiera pasado.

Keima: ''Si, nos vemos mañana'' Mientras seguía caminando, cuando por fin llega al hotel se da cuenta que hay estaban Lune y Iori, los cuales al parecer lo estaban esperando, Keima suelta un suspiro y sigue caminando hacía la entrada del hotel, Iori se da cuenta que Keima se estaba acercando.

Iori: ''Y como te fue, Keima?, hiciste algún avance'' Le pregunta pero Keima lo ignora, solamente pasa de largo de ellos dos y se entra en el hotel.

Iori: ''¿Que le pasa? porque se porta así''

Lune: ''Déjalo tranquilo, hoy no ha sido un día fácil para el, han pasado muchas cosas, sera mejor que descanse...yo me voy a mi cuarto.''

Iori: ''Tienes razón, mejor lo dejo tranquilo...por cierto cual es mi cuarto.''

Lune: ''Sobre eso, lo que pasa es que no tienes, así que nos vemos mañana'' Entra en el hotel.

Iori: ''QUE! espera'' Pero la puerta se cierra en su cara ''Donde se supone que voy a dormir, no me digas que en la calle...maldigo mi suerte'' Se acuesta en el suelo.

* * *

Keima estaba acostado en su cama, estaba mirando al techo, estaba pensando en todo lo que había pasado esa noche.

Keima: ''Sera acaso que lo que dijo Kanade es verdad, y en realidad yo estoy tratando de negar que me siento solo...no, eso no puede ser verdad, yo nunca me he visto afectado por la realidad, solamente es una estupidez, si solo eso una estupidez nada mas, no me siento solo ni nada de eso, ahora tengo que pensar que hacer mañana con Kanade para poder aumentar sus puntos de amor, podría llevarla a algún lugar pero adonde, ya veré mañana, ahora quiero descansar un poco.'' Cierra los ojos y después de unos 5 minutos se queda dormido

_Keima abre los ojos y se da cuenta que se encuentra en un lugar completamente negro, no había nada hay, solamente estaba el hay, no entendía que estaba pasando._

_Keima: ''Donde estoy, porque estoy aquí, que es este lugar...eh!'' De pronto comienza a escuchar una voz ''De donde proviene esa voz.'' Comienza a caminar en dirección hacia donde provenía la voz.  
_

_Voz: ''Estoy solo, siempre he tratado de mantenerme alejado de todo lo que tenga que ver con la realidad, sin embargo ahora me veo afectado por ella, siempre he creído que no era necesario tener amigo, que solo con mis juegos me bastaba pero en realidad no es así, estoy solo y siempre lo estaré.'' Keima se da cuenta que la voz se comienza a hacer cada vez mas y mas fuerte, cuando por fin llega donde provenía la voz, se queda perplejo por lo que ve, la persona que estaba hablando era el mismo, que clase de sueño era ese, porque estaba soñando eso, que estaba pasando que mierda le esta pasando a el, de pronto se da cuenta que su otro yo se para y se acerca a el, su otro yo le dice:_

_Voz: ''Siempre estaremos solo Keima, pero eso no es lo que nosotros queríamos, estar solos y alejarnos de la realidad, se supone que deberíamos estar felices pero no lo estamos, sabes porque, es sencillo porque no queremos estar solos sin embargo no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo, por eso nos escondemos en los videojuegos, para ocultar nuestro dolor o es que no te has dado cuenta de eso Keima, deja de negar la realidad y aceptemos la realidad, tenemos que dejar de huir.'' Su otro yo desaparece y Keima comienza a caer al abismo''_

Keima se levanta completamente sudado y agitado, que había sido eso, era bastante raro, mira la hora eran las 5 AM, faltaban solo 2 horas para que comenzaran las clases.

Keima: ''Que me esta pasando''

* * *

**Bien hasta aquí el capitulo 4 xD, se que me he demorado en subirlo pero espero que les guste, voy a hacer todo lo posible para subir el próximo más rápido, por si acaso para lo que quieran saber que canción fue la que canto Iwasawa es My song de ella misma xD, solamente pongan Iwasawa my song y hay les sale la canción xD, me gusto mucho esa canción, eso es todo hasta luego xD **


	5. Estoy enamorado!

**Bien este es el capitulo 5, bien estamos progresando xD...ahora voy a explicarles algunas cosas, Keima no va a conquistar a todas las chicas solo a algunas, se pudieron dar cuenta de eso por lo que paso con Iwasawa y que talvez los próximos capítulos van a ser algo tristes, también que Keima se va a ver afectado por las conquista que haga, y también que Keima va a comenzar a tomar en cuenta a la realidad, bien creo que eso es todo hasta ahorita...oh por cierto quiero recordarles que si escribo con cursiva es que Keima esta narrando, solo digo esto por si acaso ¬¬, se los recordare cada cierto tiempo...ahora si disfruten del capitulo xD**

* * *

Keima estaba sentado en el filo de su cama con la cabeza agachada, estaba pensando en el sueño que tubo hace unos momentos, también en lo que había pasado ayer, el suelta un suspiro y saca su PFP de su bolsillo, iba a encenderla para ponerse a jugar, pero se detiene y se la queda mirando.

Keima: ''En serio esto es todo lo que necesito...no necesito nada mas, solo mis juegos y nada mas'' Se comienza a decir a el mismo ''No me siento solo ni nada de eso, esas son solo estupideces que dijo Kanade, como si yo fuera a necesitar algo de la realidad'' Se para de la cama y se comienza a preparar para ir a clases, pero se había olvidado de guardar su PFP en su bolsillo, Keima no se da cuenta de eso y sale del departamento sin su PFP, afuera del hotel estaba Iori acostado en el suelo, al parecer el se había quedado a dormir hay, Keima lo mira cuando sale del edificio, se da cuenta que Lune aun no salía del hotel, pero decide irse sin ellos, en el camino al colegio se encuentra con Kanade.

Keima se pone a pensar: ''Esta puede ser una buena oportunidad para avanzar en la conquista'' Se acerca a Kanade y la saluda: ''Buenos días Kanade'' Mientras hace una sonrisa forzada, Kanade se gira a verlo, se detiene a esperarlo, cuando Keima por fin llega donde ella siguen caminando.

Keima: ''Hoy hace un gran día no.''

Kanade: ''Si es verdad, hoy al parecer va a ser un buen día.'' Le responde casi al instante, Keima mete su mano en su bolsillo para sacar su PFP, pero se da cuenta que no la tenia.

Keima ''Eh? donde esta mi PFP'' Comienza a buscar en todos sus bolsillos, pero no la encuentra ''No esta! mi PFP no esta, mierda al parecer la deje en el departamento, tengo que volver a por ella'' Se gira y comienza a caminar en dirección al hotel, pero Kanade lo toma de la mano, eso hizo que Keima se sintiera algo incomodo a el no le gustaba mucho que las personas lo tocaran, intenta soltarse pero Kanade no lo deja.

Keima: ''Que te pasa, suéltame, tengo que ir rápido al hotel para poder coger mi PFP.''

Kanade: ''No!.'' Keima al escuchar eso se detiene, pero estaba enojado porque Kanade no lo dejaba ir a por su PFP.

Keima: ''Porque no? no le estoy haciendo daño a nadie.''

Kanade: ''Eso es mentira, te estas haciendo daño a ti mismo.'' Le dice mientras lo mira.

Keima: ''Que quieres decir con eso? yo no me estoy haciendo daño.''

Kanade: ''Eso no es verdad, si te estas haciendo daño, te ocultas en tus juegos para no darte cuenta de que estas solo, por eso siempre estas jugando, para negar la realidad, pero ayer te diste cuenta de eso, te diste cuenta de que te sientes solo y vacío, trataste de negarlo varias veces, pero ahora estas dudando de ti mismo.'' Keima esta callado, lo que ella esta diciendo es verdad, el estaba tratando de negar eso, Keima solamente esta hay parado viéndola, se pone a pensar: ''Sera verdad lo que ella esta diciendo, yo solamente oculto mi dolor con mis juegos y que solamente estoy tratando de negar la realidad, pero porque ella me esta ayudado, no me conoce pero igualmente esta aquí.''

Keima: ''Porque piensas eso, porque piensas que me siento solo.''

Kanade: ''Porque así es Keima, todo los que estamos aquí es por algo, dime Keima, cual es tu sueño.'' Keima al escuchar esa pregunta se queda callado, se pone a pensar: ''Mi sueño, mi sueño era tener una vida normal con mis juegos y nada mas, pero ese sueño desapareció desde que comenzó todo esto, desde el instante en que apareció Elsie ese sueño se esfumo, después mi sueño era que todo terminara, pero ese sueño desapareció hace tiempo y ahora cual sera mi sueño.'' Levanta la cabeza y mira al cielo, cierra los ojos y se pone a pensar en eso, después de unos segundos el dice aun mirando al cielo.

Keima: ''Mi sueño es ser feliz, como todos los demás, creía que solo mis juegos me bastaba para ser feliz pero ayer me di cuenta de que eso no es verdad, que solamente me estoy escondiendo detrás de mis juegos para no aceptar la realidad, para no aceptar que me siento solo, por eso mi sueño es encontrar mi felicidad...y dime Kanade, cual es tu sueño.'' Baja la cabeza y la mira a los ojos.

Kanade: ''Mi sueño.'' Ella se queda pensando un momento, nunca nadie le había preguntado eso antes ''Mi sueño también es el mismo que el tuyo, puesto que todos soñamos con ser felices.''

Keima: ''En ese caso, porque no la buscamos juntos, Kanade.'' Le da una sonrisa sincera, mientras piensa ''Esta es una gran oportunidad para conquistarla, pero porque tengo la sensacion de que esto es algo mas que una conquista, espera porque estoy pensando eso, tengo que dejar de pensar en eso y concentrarme en la conquista.'' Después de eso Keima y Kanade se dirigen rápido al colegio, en el camino Keima se percata que cerca del colegio hay un campo de flores el cual era muy hermoso, el podría utilizarlo para hacer que los puntos de amor de Kanade aumentaran mucho, llegan por fin a la clase la cual ya había empezado, Keima esta apunto de abrir la puerta pero Kanade lo detiene.

Keima: ''Kanade que pasa? si no entramos nos vamos a perder la clase.''

Kanade: ''El campo de flores que pasamos en el camino, ¿lo viste?.''

Keima: ''Si''

Kanade: ''En el almuerzo, quiero ir hay, ¿podemos ir?.'' Le pregunta algo avergonzada, Keima se pone a pensar que eso la hace ver linda: ''Kanade se ve linda cuando esta avergonzada...espera! pero que estoy pensando, porque pensé eso...aunque en realidad si es linda...mierda! tengo que dejar de pensar en eso y concentrarme en conquistarla.''

Keima: ''Si claro, no veo porque no ir'' Mientras mira hacía otro lado algo sonrojado.

Kanade: ''Que bien.'' Sonríe.

Keima al verla sonreír se sonroja, ella se veía muy linda así, pero al instante se calma, que le estaba pasando, porque había pensado eso ''Tengo que calmarme, porque estoy pensando estas cosas, necesito mis juegos lo más rápido posible.'' Se pone a pensar mientras se pone la mano en la cabeza.

Kanade: ''Mejor pasamos.'' Dice mientras abre la puerta de la clase, todos los que estaban dentro dirigen sus miradas hacía ellos, era raro que Kanade llegara tarde a clases, aunque nadie lo tomara mucho en cuenta que digamos, Yurippe se queda mirando a Keima, se preguntaba que estaba haciendo Keima con Kanade y porque habían llegado tarde a clases, Keima y Kanade pasan adentro de la clase, y se sientan en sus respectivos asientos, Iori y Lune se dan cuenta de que Keima no tenía su PFP, eso para ellos si que era raro, porque Keima nunca se separa de ella, estaban sorprendidos por eso, pero deciden mejor ignorarlo.

Después de unas horas suena el timbre que indica el primer receso, Kanade se levanta y se dirige a Keima.

Kanade: ''Vamos Keima, tenemos que ir a ver el campo de flores.''

Keima: ''Primero comamos y una vez terminemos de comer nos vamos a ver el campo de flores Kanade.'' Dice mientras se para, sale del aula y comienza a caminar en dirección a la cafetería, cuando llegan cada uno pide su comida, se sientan en una mesa apartada de los demás, mientras comen Keima se queda mirando a Kanade por un rato y se pone a pensar ''Ahora que lo pienso, Kanade siempre a estado así de sola, es decir cuando la vi por primera vez estaba rondando por el colegio completamente sola, aparte cuando vine por primera vez aquí ella estaba comiendo sola, sera acaso que ella siempre a estado sola desde que llego aquí o capaz todas las personas que han estado con ella han desaparecido como Iwasawa, no lo se y tampoco se porque me importa eso...pero al parecer soy su único amigo ahora, eso podría ser muy bueno para la conquista, voy a pasar todo lo que pueda con ella para poder terminar esta conquista lo mas rápido posible.'' Keima se queda pensando sin darse cuenta que Kanade lo esta viendo, ella ya había terminado de comer pero Keima apenas había tocado su comida.

Kanade: ''Keima, pasa algo malo, apenas has comido.'' Keima al escuchar hablar a Kanade sale de sus pensamientos.

Keima: ''Si ya me apuro.'' Comienza a comer rápidamente, una vez Keima termina de comer, se paran de sus asientos y se dirigen al campo de flores que habían visto de camino al colegio mientras tanto Yurippe los estaba vigilando desde lejos y cuando se da cuenta que se estaban yendo los comienza a seguir, necesitaba saber que estaban planeando ellos dos, el porque Keima había hecho eso la noche de ayer.

* * *

Keima y Kanade por fin llegan al campo de flores, era un lugar muy hermoso, Kanade se sienta en el pasto y toma una flor, Keima también se sienta y se pone a ver las flores que estaban hay, si el tuviera que describir diría que es el lugar mas hermoso que ha visto en su vida, ese lugar era tan relajante.

Kanade: ''Este lugar es hermoso.'' Dice mientras esta mirando la flor que había cogido.

Keima: ''Verdad, este lugar es hermoso, nunca antes había visto un lugar así.''

Kanade: ''Tuvimos suerte de haber visto este lugar en el camino.''

Keima: ''Si tuvimos suerte.'' Dice mientras esta cogiendo también una flor, la flor era de color blanco, Keima la queda viendo, se gira hacía Kanade y le extiende la mano con la flor: ''Toma Kanade, esta flor es para ti.'' Kanade se sonroja cuando ve que Keima le estaba regalando una flor, ella la coge con algo de vergüenza.

Kanade: ''Gracias.'' Mientras tiene la flor entre las manos, ella estaba algo avergonzada, Keima se da cuenta de eso, se pone a reír levemente, ella se veía muy linda cuando estaba así, cuando Keima se da cuenta que esta pensando eso se sonroja un poco, nunca antes le había pasado eso, pero no le importaba si era Kanade. ''¿Que pasa, Keima?, porque te estas riendo.'' Le pregunta mirándolo.

Keima: ''No es nada, solamente ignóralo.'' Le dice mirándola ''Por cierto, gracias Kanade.''

Kanade: ''¿Gracias?, porque me das las gracias.'' Lo mira

Keima: ''Porque si tu no me hubieras detenido cuando quería ir a por mi PFP, ahora no estaría viendo este hermoso paisaje, estaría jugando, ignorando por completo este hermoso lugar, por eso te digo que gracias.'' Le sonríe, Kanade se sonroja un poco.

Kanade: ''No tienes que agradecerme nada.'' Keima coge y gira la cabeza para ver de nuevo el paisaje, Kanade se acerca mas a Keima y apoya su cabeza en su brazo, Keima se impresiona de que ella halla hecho eso, pero de alguna manera eso no le molesta para nada, mas bien lo hacía sentir bien, Keima solamente sigue mirando el paisaje con Kanade, pero ellos no se habían dado cuenta que el timbre ya había sonado y que ya estaban en clases, mientras tanto Yurippe los estaba mirando desde lejos, no le gustaba lo que estaba viendo, se estaba poniendo furiosa, no sabía el porque se estaba enojando pero simplemente ver esa escena la molestaba, ver a Keima y Kanade juntos la hacía sentir mal.

Kanade se da cuenta que habían estado mucho tiempo hay y se pregunta si aun estaban en el receso, ella coge y mira su reloj, se da cuenta que el receso había acabado hace mas de una hora y ya habían faltado a dos clases, pero de alguna manera ella no quería irse de hay, no sabía porque pero el estar hay con Keima la hacía sentir muy feliz, ella de pronto se pone helada, ella estaba feliz de estar hay con Keima, eso quería decir que, Kanade se apoya mas en Keima casi aferrándose a el, Keima se gira a verla, se preguntaba que le pasaba.

Keima: ''Kanade, ¿Que pasa?.'' Kanade esta callada, tenía la cabeza agachada, Kanade se había dado cuenta el porque ella estaba feliz, ella estaba enamorada de el, pero ella se pone pensar: ''Estoy enamorada de Keima, nunca pensé que me llegaría a enamorar de alguien, pero si esto sigue así yo...tengo que decírselo, tengo que decirle a Keima que lo amo, pero una vez se lo diga yo...esta noche, en este lugar se lo diré.'' Kanade levanta la cabeza y mira a Keima a los ojos, y le dice.

Kanade: ''Keima, esta noche podríamos venir aquí, quisiera ver como es este lugar de noche, tranquilamente podría venir sola pero quisiera que vinieras conmigo.''

Keima piensa: ''Ya puedo ver el final de esta conquista'' Pero de alguna manera al pensar eso se siente algo mal, Keima le dice a Kanade: ''Claro, te estaré esperando en el colegio.''

Kanade: ''Bien, mejor nos vamos yendo ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo.'' Se levanta del suelo y comienza a caminar en dirección al colegio, Keima también hace lo mismo.

Keima pensando: ''Sus puntos de amor ya están muy altos, esta noche termina la conquista, pero me pregunto si ella perderá los recuerdos de la conquista o si los conservara, espero que los conserve...espera! que mierda, porque pensé eso...ahora que lo pienso, cuando Kanade se apoyo en mi no me sentí molesto ni nada de eso, en realidad estaba feliz de que lo haya hecho, ademas me gusta estar con ella, eso quiere decir que yo me he...ENAMORADO DE KANADE.'' Keima se toma la cabeza con las manos, se había enamorado de ella, se había enamorado de una chica real, eso quería decir que estaba tomando en cuenta a la realidad, pero se pone a pensar que talvez no era tan malo como el creía y que talvez debería aceptar que estaba enamorado de ella.

Keima: ''Esta noche le diré que la amo, aunque termine la conquista seguiré con ella, si eso voy a hacer.'' Sigue caminando en dirección al colegio.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo xD, lo que hemos visto angel beats sabremos como va a terminar esto y lo que no pues esperen al próximo capitulo, el cual capaz sea algo triste...na bueno dejemos eso de lado, ahora pensaran: ''Kanade esta expresando sus sentimientos, pero si ella en el anime nunca lo hizo.'' eso no me importa xD, igualmente ya se acerca el final de su conquista así que dije, porque no hacer que ella se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos hacía Keima y los expresara de alguna manera, bueno como dije antes y diré ahora los personajes de angel beats no tienen la misma personalidad que tienen en el anime ¬_¬, esto es sola para que sepan eso, aunque creo que ya se dieron cuenta de eso xD...bueno es todo y hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	6. Adiós

**Bien estamos en el capitulo 6, aunque capaz ustedes ya saben eso porque lo están leyendo y esto se los indica, y también que no se porque digo que capitulo es, pero que importa eso xD, lo que importa es la historia y las cosas que escribo aquí, espero que les este gustando la historia como a mi me esta gustando escribirla ^^, les diré la verdad no me esperaba que mucha gente la fuera a leer, pero lo que intriga es porque si hay tanta gente leyendo una historia solamente opinan una que otra persona, eso es lo que no entiendo y me intriga el porque xD, ahora si yendo con la historia: esta capitulo es el final del arco de Kanade y el comienzo de otro (eso es obvio ¬¬) si tu has silencio, espero que les guste el capitulo y que dejen sus opiniones del mismo xD...nos vemos, los dejo con el capitulo. ^^ (porque escribes tanto aquí si nadie lo va a leer ¬¬) tu cállate ¬_¬.**

* * *

Keima se estaba preparando para la cita que tenía con Kanade esa noche, estaba algo nervioso por eso, era la primera vez que se enamoraba de una chica de verdad y quería que todo saliera bien, por eso estaba pensando que hacer esa noche con Kanade, Iori y Lune estaban hay viendo como Keima se preparaba, Iori estaba con una sonrisa, le daba risa ver a Keima tan preocupado por su cita con Kanade, en cambio Lune estaba muy seria, estaba mirando a Keima, ella se pone a pensar: ''Creo que debo decirle lo que va a pasar una vez termine esto, pero si lo hago el no va a terminar la conquista...que debo hacer si no le digo va a terminar con el corazón roto, pero si lo hago el no va a terminar la conquista.'' Lune estaba teniendo una lucha interna, Iori en cambio no sabía lo que iba a pasar una vez terminara la conquista, puesto que el no fue informado de nada, ya se acercaba la hora de la cita, Keima ya estaba listo para la cita, camina hacía la puerta y cuando ya esta a punto de salir Lune lo detiene.

Lune: ''Keima espera.'' Le dice Lune cuando se da cuenta que estaba apunto de irse.

Keima se detiene y se gira a verla: ''¿Que pasa? Lune.''

Lune: ''Necesito decirte algo que tienes que saber.''

Keima: ''¿Que es?.''

Lune: ''Pero antes de decírtelo, necesito que me respondas esta pregunta...¿Tu, Amas a Kanade?.'' Keima se queda en silencio.

Keima: ''Si la amo, pero a que viene esa pregunta.'' Le pregunta Keima mientras la seguía viendo, Lune se queda pensando: ''Esto es malo, si se lo digo el se va a poner triste, pero si no se lo digo va a terminar con el corazón roto, pero no es casi lo mismo si se lo digo, aunque el capaz se niegue a continuar con la conquista...lo siento Keima, pero al parecer vas a tener que descubrirlo por ti mismo.''

Lune: ''Solo quería saber eso, que tengas suerte en tu cita.''

Keima: ''Me detienes solo por eso, yo no necesito suerte, después de todo soy el Dios de las capturas, ahora me voy que capaz Kanade me este esperando.'' Sale del departamento y se dirige hacia afuera del hotel, una vez fuera comienza a caminar en dirección al colegio, mientras tanto Lune y Iori lo están siguiendo desde lejos, necesitaban estar cerca para capturar el espíritu fugado ni bien saliera del corazón de Kanade, Iori iba contento, por fin podría hacer algo útil, pero en cambio Kanade iba algo preocupada, estaba preocupada en como iba a reaccionar Keima una vez todo esto terminara, Keima por fin llega al colegio, se pone a buscar a Kanade, la encuentra en el campo de entrenamiento del colegio, estaba parada mirando a las estrellas, Keima se acerca a ella.

Keima: ''Buenas noches Kanade, lamento haberte hecho esperar.'' Le dice Keima algo avergonzado.

Kanade: ''No importa que hayas llegado tarde, lo que importa es que viniste y eso me alegra.'' Sonríe, Keima también sonríe, le gustaba ver a Kanade feliz y ademas estaba en una cita.

Keima: ''Bien es ese caso porque no vamos al campo de flores Kanade.'' Le pregunta Keima mirándola, Kanade se queda callada por un momento.

Kanade: ''Claro, vamos.'' Se gira para ver a Keima, comienza a caminar junto con Keima, pero no sabían que Yurippe junto con todos los demás miembros del grupo los estaban vigilando desde lejos, querían saber que era lo que estaba pasando entre Kanade y Keima, cuando se dan cuenta que se están moviendo ellos también comienzan a moverse, no podían perderlos de vista, mientras tanto Iori y Lune estaban en la azotea mirándolos desde hay.

Iori: ''Al parecer la conquista va bien, si esto sigue así todo va a acabar muy pronto.'' Dice mientras esta mirando hacía donde están Kanade y Keima.

Lune: ''Tenemos que prepararnos para cuando salga el espíritu fugado.'' Dice Lune antes de comenzar a bajar por las escaleras.

Iori: ''Adonde vas Lune.''

Lune: ''Los estoy siguiendo, tenemos que estar cerca de ellos y ahora se están alejando mucho, así que apúrate.'' Sigue bajando por las escaleras, Iori se separa de la barandilla y comienza a seguir a Lune.

* * *

Keima y Kanade por fin llegan a el campo de flores, si en el día ese lugar era hermoso, en la noche parecía un lugar sacado de un cuento de hadas, la luz de la luna caía sobres las flores, lo cual hacía que comenzaran a brillar, Keima y Kanade estaban hay parado viendo el campo, se sientan en el pasta, Keima se acuesta y se pone a ver las estrellas, Kanade en cambio esta sentada pensando en que hacer: ''Se lo digo o no, no se que hacer, no me quiero ir pero si no lo hago.'' Kanade se pone algo triste, no sabía que hacer, Keima estaba pensando en como decirle a Kanade que estaba enamorado de ella, podría utilizar el ambiente que estaban teniendo ahorita a su favor, también los puntos de amor de Kanade estaban bastante altos por lo que tenia todo a su favor, así que la mejor opción era decírselo sin miedo.

Keima: ''Kanade.'' Kanade al escuchar su nombre se gira a verlo.

Kanade: ''Que pasa, Keima.''

Keima: ''Necesito decirte algo.'' Le dice, Kanade al escuchar eso se sonroja un poco, ella sabía que era lo que le iba a decir.

Kanade: ''Yo también tengo que decirte algo.''

Keima: ''En ese caso, porque no lo dices tu primero.'' Le sonríe, Kanade se pone helada, pero ella quería que Keima se lo dijera primero.

Kanade: ''No, primero tu Keima.'' Le dice algo sonrojada.

Keima: ''Bien, en ese caso, creo que seré yo primero.'' Se levanta del suelo y se acerca hacía donde hay unas flores, comienza a buscar una, cuando por fin la encuentra la coge y va hacia Kanade, se agacha para verla cara a cara, le entrega la flor y le dice: ''Kanade, Te amo.'' Kanade se sonroja, ella comienza a sentir una felicidad inmensa, sin darse cuenta se esta poniendo a llorar, Keima se da cuenta de eso : ''Kanade, estas bien que pasa.'' Kanade estaba llorando de felicidad, ella coge y abraza a Keima, Keima se sonroja un poco, corresponde el abrazo y la abraza a ella también.

Kanade: ''Yo también te amo Keima.'' Ella le dice mientras aun lo tenia abrazado, seguía llorando pero esta vez no era porque Keima también la amaba si no era por lo que iba a pasar, se aferra mas a Keima, no quería pensarlo pero era inevitable ya era feliz, el tiempo se acababa, ella se separa de Keima haciendo que queden cara a cara.

Keima: ''Kanade que pasa.'' Kanade no dice nada, ella quería ver su rostro por ultima vez, ella sonríe aun llorando , coge y se acerca a Keima besándolo, para Keima el tiempo se detiene en ese instante, el espíritu fugado sale del cuerpo de Kanade, Iori y Lune se apresuran en atraparlo.

Iori: ''Hay esta el espíritu fugado, frasco de contención.'' Saca un frasco pequeño que después se hace grande y comienza a absorber al espíritu fugado. ''Vamos no te resistas.'' Iori logra atraparlo, Lune solo se limita a ver a Keima y Kanade.

Kanade se separa de Keima y se apoya en su pecho, tenía los ojos cerrados, Keima solamente la mira, de pronto Kanade se separa de Keima y lo mira a los ojos.

Keima: ''Kanade has estado rara, estas bien.'' Kanade no dice nada, cierra los ojos y le dice a Keima.

Kanade: ''Adiós, Keima.'' Lo besa por ultima vez, de pronto de un momento a otro Keima deja de sentir los labios de Kanade, el decide abrir los ojos para ver a Kanade, pero se da cuenta de que no esta hay.

Keima: ''Eh! Kanade, Kanade donde estas.'' Se para del suelo y comienza a mirar a su alrededor, pero no la encuentra por ningún lado, el de pronto se da cuenta que la flor que le había dado a Kanade estaba hay tirada en el suelo: ''Que, pero que hace esto aquí, si Kanade la tenia con ella...porque la soltaría, a menos que.'' De pronto Keima se acuerda de lo que paso con Iwasawa en el concierto, el se queda helado, sera acaso que Kanade se ha...ido, Keima se coge la cabeza alejando esa idea: ''No, no, no Kanade no se puede haber ido, no ella capaz esta en alguna parte...capaz se fue al colegio.'' Keima rápidamente se dirige al colegio, haber si Kanade estaba por hay, comienza a buscar por todas partes pero no encuentra rastro de ella, eso lo comienza a preocupar.

Keima: ''No se pudo haber ido, ella no pudo haber desaparecido como Iwasawa.'' Mientras Keima seguía buscando a Kanade, Lune lo veía desde lejos, suelta un suspiro y comienza a caminar en dirección a Keima,

Lune: ''Keima deja de perder el tiempo.'' Le dice mientras camina hacía el, Keima se gira a mirar a Lune.

Keima: ''Lune, por si acaso no has visto a Kanade por alguna parte.'' Le pregunta un poco agitado, Lune se queda callada por un momento, sabia que esto iba a pasar y que sería mejor que se lo dijera.

Lune: ''Keima, Kanade se fue, ella se fue como Iwasawa y no va a volver...lo siento.'' Keima al escuchar esto se queda helado, no quería creerlo, el quería que lo que le había dicho Lune fuera una mentira, Lune le dice: ''Debí habértelo dicho desde un principio, pero si te lo decía capaz tu no ibas a continuar con la conquista, por eso fue que no te lo dije.'' Keima se queda hay quieto, era la primera vez en toda su vida en que se enamoraba de una chica de verdad, y esa chica desaparece para siempre de su vida, eso lo había devastado mucho, el se arrodilla completamente triste.

Keima: ''Era la primera vez que me enamoraba de una chica de verdad, era la primera vez que sentía amor por alguien real.'' Las lagrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos ''Y ella también estaba enamorada de mi, pero se fue para siempre y no va a volver, porque...porque esto tenia que pasarme a mi, porque cuando por fin me enamoro de alguien desaparece, maldita seas realidad, porque siempre me haces esto, porque cuando por fin logro ser feliz vienes y me arrebatas eso, porque.'' Las lagrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos, de pronto comienza a llover, el cielo estaba gris, Lune coge y hace un paraguas con su hagoromo, Keima en cambio estaba arrodillado bajo la lluvia, las gotas de agua se confundían con sus lagrimas, Lune se acerca a el y lo cubre con el paraguas.

Lune: ''Vamos Keima, tenemos que seguir con las conquistas,'' Le dice tranquila, Keima seguía arrodillado con la cabeza agachada.

Keima: ''Si, mejor vamonos.''

* * *

**Bien hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy xD, este es el final del arco de Kanade, espero les haya gustado ^^, como a mi me gusto escribirlo, ahora me voy a poner a pensar a cual chica Keima va a conquistar ahora, espero dejen su opinión de la historia y que les esta pareciendo xD, bueno nos vemos...hasta la próxima xD, y por cierto muy pronto va a aparecer otro personaje nuevo (Oye no estas haciendo un sploiler de tu historia ¬¬) no molestes ¬¬, solo quería avisarles eso...bueno chao xD**


	7. Aparece otro personaje y nuevo objetivo

**Hello xD, bueno este de aquí es el capitulo 7 y hemos avanzado mucho, el capitulo anterior fue el capitulo final del arco de Kanade, el cual termino muy mal para Keima u.u, pobre hombre pero así es esto y aparte quería hacerlo xD, si soy una muy pero muy mala persona xD, ahora dejando de lado eso, vamos a las aclaraciones, bien como dije en el capitulo anterior un nuevo personaje va a aparecer y espero que este personaje les guste ^^ (no les va a gust-''Golpe en la cabeza'') que te calles!...bien ignoren eso, espero que les guste el personaje y que les agrade el capitulo de hoy, ah! y por cierto acuérdense que los fics que yo haga están conectados entre si, es decir el otro fic que tengo pensado hacer es la continuación de este pero con otro anime, y por si acaso la personalidad de Keima va a cambiar pasando los capítulos, aunque capaz ya se dieron cuenta de eso en los capítulos anteriores xD...bueno ahora si, disfruten del capitulo ^^.**

* * *

Han pasado varios días desde la conquista de Kanade, Iori y Lune se encontraban afuera de la habitación de Keima, hace mas de tres días que Keima no va a clases, al principio no les preocupaba mucho pero después del segundo día Iori ya estaba muy preocupado mientras que Lune solo un poco, habían decidido que no bien terminaran las clases iban a ir a verlo, una vez terminaron las clases se dirigieron rápidamente al departamento de Keima, y hay se encontraban afuera de la habitación de Keima, Iori golpea la puerta 3 veces, pero Keima no contesta.

Iori: ''Keima'' Grita pero no hay respuesta, eso hace que se preocupe mas ''Maldita sea, ahora como vamos a entrar.'' Se gira hacía Lune ''Lune tienes alguna idea de como entrar'' Lune lo queda viendo y suelta un suspiro, se pone a pensar: ''En serio el es tan idiota.''

Lune: ''Hazte a un lado'' Hace a Iori a un lado con su hagoromo crea una llave, Iori la queda viendo.

Iori: ''Pudiste haber hecho desde el principio''

Lune: ''Lo que pasa es que no creía que podías ser lo suficientemente idiota para no darte cuenta de que podías haber hecho esto desde un principio'' Le dice sin siquiera mirarlo, Iori al escuchar eso se deprime un poco, Lune coge y abre la puerta, cuando entran al departamento se dan cuenta que todo estaba oscuro, las persianas estaban cerradas, se podían ver cosas tiradas en el piso, Iori se da cuenta de que la PFP de Keima estaba tirada en el piso, al parecer Keima la había tirado, se dan cuenta de que Keima esta sentado en una esquina de la habitación, tenía apoyada la cabeza en las rodillas mientras las tenía abrazadas, era una escena deprimente, Iori se acerca a Keima.

Iori: ''Keima, oye...esta bien'' Keima levanta la cabeza, tenía los ojos rojos e irritados, al parecer había estado llorando mucho, Keima se da cuenta que también Lune esta hay.

Keima: ''Que quieren'' Les pregunta sin siquiera dignarse a verlos.

Iori: ''Keima, nos tienes preocupados, no has salido de tu departamento por tres días, que es lo que te pasa.''

Keima: ''Eso no les importa'' Iori se queda callado, se pone a pensar porque Keima estaba actuando así: ''Keima ha estado actuando demasiado raro desde hace días, piensa Iori, que es lo que hizo que Keima se pusiera así.'' Iori se pone a recordar, en eso se acuerda que Keima había comenzado a actuar extraño desde que Kanade se fue, al parecer ya se había dado cuenta de cual es el problema y el porque Keima estaba actuando así.

Iori: ''Estas así por lo que paso con Kanade, verdad'' Keima esta callado, no dice nada. ''Keima eso fue hace como diez días, tienes que superarlo de una vez por todas.'' Keima se enoja al escuchar eso, superarlo...como iba a poder superar eso.

Keima: ''Superarlo, como quieres que supere eso.'' Levanta la cabeza y se queda viendo a Iori.

Iori: ''Tienes que olvidarte de eso de una vez por todas, eso ya paso Keima, y ademas que podías hacer, no podías hacer nada, eso iba a pasar lo quisieras o no, no importaba lo que intentaras hacer ella igualmente iba a desapare-'' Pero de pronto Keima le grita.

Keima: ''CÁLLATE!'' Le grita completamente enojado, se para del suelo y comienza a decir: ''Tu acaso sabes lo que es amar a alguien y que de un momento a otro esa persona desparezca para siempre, tu sabes lo que es amar algo por primera vez y que eso se valla.'' Mientras mira a Iori con enojo ''Tu no sabes nada, ninguno de los dos sabe lo que se siente perder a alguien amado, no saben lo que se siente saber que no podías hacer nada para evitarlo.'' Se sienta en la cama ''Porque, porque tenía que pasarme esto a mi.'' Agacha la cabeza, Iori se sienta a su lado.

Iori: ''Ya Keima, eso ya paso, creo que a Kanade no le gustaría verte así'' Keima sigue con la cabeza agachada.

Keima: ''Tienes razón, a ella no le gustaría verme en este estado'' Se para de la cama ''Tengo que seguir adelante, eso capaz es lo que ella hubiera querido.'' Se calma y suelta un suspiro, se gira a ver a Lune ''Lune quien es el siguiente objetivo.''

Lune: ''Aun no hago el rastreo, espera un momento'' Estaba apunto de presionar su rastreador cuando que de pronto comienza a sonar ''Que, hay un espíritu fugado aquí cerca'' Se escucha un grito que proviene de afuera, Keima coge y abre las cortinas para ver de donde provenía el grito, se da cuenta que algo o mas bien alguien esta cayendo del cielo, Iori y Lune también se ponen a ver, se dan cuenta que la persona se da la vuelta en el aire y los mira, les grita.

?: ''Pero que es lo que están haciendo, no se queden hay mirando y'' Pero antes de terminar la frase se golpea contra el suelo, Keima junto con Iori y Lune bajan a verlo, cuando llegan se dan cuenta que resulto ser que era un chico, de pronto el chico se comienza a levantar mientras se levanta se soba la cabeza, gira la cabeza y los queda viendo, era un chico al parecer de la misma edad que Keima, tenía el pelo de colo blanco, una cosa que le pareció raro a Keima es que ese chico llevaba la misma ropa que el llevaba cuando fue apuñalado por el miembro de vintage, otra cosa de la que se dio cuenta es que ese chico se parecía a el pero su pelo era mas liso, también que no llevaba lentes y que sus ojos eran azules, el chico se acerca a ellos y se queda viendo a Keima.

?: ''Así que tu eres Keima, con razón soy así'' Sonríe, el chico se da cuenta de que Keima tiene un collar en el cuello, se gira a mirar a Lune y Iori, ellos también tenían el collar, suelta un suspiro y se gira hacía Keima ''Al parecer hiciste otro contrato y por lo que puedo ver, el contrato lo hiciste con ellos dos, eso quiere decir que aquí también hay espíritus fugados, esto no me lo esperaba para nada, pero bueno ya has hecho esto mas de una vez por lo que creo que esto no te va a ser mucho problema, pero igualmente me quedare junto a ti, para ayudarte en caso de que tengas problemas.'' Le sonríe a Keima, Keima esta en silencio no sabía quien era esta persona y tampoco sabía como era posible que esa persona lo conociera.

Keima: ''Disculpa, pero te puedo hacer una pregunta.''

?: ''Claro''

Keima: ''Quien eres'' El chico al escuchar eso se queda en silencio, se pone la mano en la cabeza y se sonríe: ''Es verdad, no te he dicho quien soy''

?: ''Capaz ya te abras dado cuenta que tu y yo nos parecemos'' Le dice se señala a el y a Keima simultáneamente ''Eso es porque yo vivo dentro de ti, no se si me explico bien, tu sabes de las diosas verdad'' Keima asiente ''Pues como has de saber las diosas toman la forma de anfitriona, con esto quiero decir que tu eres mi anfitrión.'' Keima se impresiona un poco al escuchar eso.

Keima: ''Soy anfitrión de un dios''

?: ''Exacto''

Keima: ''Y que dios eres tu.'' El chico o mejor dios sonríe al escuchar esta pregunta: ''Sabía que ibas a preguntar eso'' Después de decir eso se señala con el pulgar.

Zeus: ''Yo soy Júpiter, también conocido como Zeus, soy considerado el rey del olimpo y el dios de dioses, por lo que deberías de estar agradecido de ser mi anfitrión, por cierto prefiero que me llamen Zeus.'' Keima esta en silencio, Lune estaba algo sorprendida y Iori estaba en shock.

Keima: ''Pero si yo soy tu anfitrión, porque no has aparecido antes.'' Le pregunta mientras lo mira.

Zeus: ''Tu sabes bien que nosotros nuestro poder viene del amor y como tu'' Señala a Keima ''Nunca has sentido amor, no he tenido el poder suficiente para manifestarme, pero sin embargo hace unos días de alguna manera mi poder aumento de una manera increíble, fue suficiente poder que hasta pude salirme de tu cuerpo pero de alguna extraña manera tu estabas acostado al lado de estas dos personas'' Señala a Lune y a Iori ''Decidí ir a ver a Diana, cuando por fin llegue donde ella me explico todo lo que había pasado, generalmente ella me había dicho que tu estabas muerto, pero eso era imposible, porque si estuvieras muerto mi poder no habría aumentado, como tu eres mi anfitrión nuestras almas están conectadas, gracias a eso fue que te logre encontrar pero ahora me he quedado sin energía pero eso no es mucho problema ahora, porque al separarme de ti lo hice completamente por lo que ya no es necesario que este dentro de ti pero sin embargo mi poder proviene del amor que sientas porque nuestras almas están conectadas y ese es el vinculo que nos une a nosotros dos, por eso sigues siendo mi anfitrión, entendiste lo que te acabo de decir''

Keima: ''Si entiendo lo que quieres decir, por si acaso te puedo hacer otra pregunta.''

Zeus: ''Claro, que quieres preguntarme''

Keima toma un poco de aire: ''Quisiera saber si las almas que se fueron de este lugar pueden volver.''

Zeus: ''No, no pueden volver aquí, si esas almas se fueron de aquí es porque ya encontraron la felicidad y una vez la encuentran se van de este lugar para reencarnar.'' Keima al escuchar que no podían volver se deprime un poco, Zeus se da cuenta de eso ''Lo siento, pero sin embargo no tienes que perder la esperanza, porque capaz te puedas volver a encontrar con esa persona en la otra vida, también hay veces que incluso en esta misma.''

Keima: ''Que quieres decir con eso.''

Zeus: ''Lo que pasa es que hay veces en la que la persona que se va de aquí, reencarna en una persona de su misma edad, tienen la misma apariencia que tenían en la anterior vida, pero sus recuerdos le son eliminados y al menos que vea algo que haya sido muy importante en su anterior vida, esa persona no va a recordar nada.''

Keima: ''Estas diciendo que hay veces en la que la persona que se va de aquí, reencarna en una persona de su misma edad y misma apariencia pero sus recuerdos le fueron borrados, y que la única manera de que pueda recuperarlos es que esa persona vea algo que para ella fue muy importante es su anterior vida.''

Zeus: ''Si eso es lo que dije.'' Keima sonríe.

Keima: ''Es bueno escuchar eso.'' Eso quería decir que aun había esperanza de que el pudiera volver a ver a Kanade.

Lune: ''Keima he encontrado al próximo objetivo .''

Keima: ''Bien, y quien es.'' Lune señala a una chica que estaba en la azotea del edificio principal del instituto, tenia el pelo azul y llevaba una bufanda bastante largar, al parecer tenía sostenida una escoba con un dedo, Iori coge y saca su celular, apunta a la chica, en unos segundos en su celular aparece toda la información que hay sobre esa chica.

Iori: ''Nombre del objetivo: Shiina, Información: Tiene grades habilidades en las artes marciales, también tiene una agilidad increíble y tiene debilidad por las cosas lindas como muñecos y esas cosas; digamos que la información que hay de ella es escasa.'' Guarda su celular y se gira hacía Keima ''Que vas a hacer.''

Keima: ''Voy a utilizar la poca información que tengo para poder iniciar la conquista, quiero salir de este lugar lo mas rápido posible.'' Mientras esta pensando ''Si lo que dijo Zeus es verdad capaz Kanade haya reencarnado en una persona de su edad, necesito salir de este lugar lo mas rápido posible.''

Keima: ''Bien que comience la conquista.''

* * *

**Bien este es el fin del capitulo 7 xD, me demore mucho en hacerlo porque me había quedado en blanco y no sabía que escribir para serles sinceros xD, pero no se preocupen que la historia va a continuar, talvez se demore pero va a continuar lo prometo, bien ahora aclaraciones: bueno creo que no tengo nada que aclarar en este capitulo, porque creo que ya todo esta explicado ahí, solamente me va a ser algo difícil idear la conquista de Shiina porque ella es un personaje que en primer lugar no se sabe su pasado hay tenemos un problema, eso quiere decir que tendré que inventarme un pasado que concuerde con su manera de ser, y eso me va a tomar algo de tiempo u.u, pero bueno se hace lo que se puede, espero les haya gustado el capitulo y gracias por leer mi historia, también espero que el nuevo personaje sea de su agrado y que les este gustando la historia xD, bueno chao y hasta la próxima xD.**


	8. Seguimos la conquista y ¿enemigo nuevo?

**Bien aquí estamos con el capitulo 8 xD, se que me he estado demorando en hacer los capítulos pero digamos que la conquista de Shiina no esta fácil, pero me gustan los desafíos así que no os preocupéis que si pienso terminar esta fic, bien aclaraciones: Como podrán ver ya tenemos otro personaje nuevo el cual es Zeus, como lo dije anteriormente y lo voy a repetir aquí solo por si acaso, todos los personajes nuevos que yo meta en la historia van a salir en las otras, que quiero decir, pues tanto Iori como Zeus van a salir en mis otros fics, bueno creo que eso es todo, que disfrutéis del capitulo ^^.**

* * *

Keima se encontraba sentado en su pupitre pensando en cómo conquistar a Shiina, no tenía mucha información de ella y nadie del colegio sabía de ella, era como un fantasma para los demás, pero el poco tiempo que llevo en la SSS fue suficiente para que se diera cuenta que Shiina era de fría, sería la mayoría de las veces y además que no solía hablar demasiado con los demás que digamos, por lo que no es una persona muy sociable.

Keima: ''Esta conquista esta algo difícil, no tengo mucha información sobre ella y además la poca información que tengo no me es de demasiada ayuda que digamos, aparte cómo es posible que ella tenga un alma fugitiva, eso me parece extraño puesto que con su forma de ser, el que tenga una me intriga un poco.''

Iori: ''Hola Keima!'' Dice mientras entra a la clase, camina y se sienta detrás de Keima ''Y dime ¿Cómo te está yendo con la conquista?''

Keima: ''No he avanzado mucho que digamos, no hay mucha información y nadie sabe de ella, está demasiado difícil saber qué hacer para conquistarla.''

Iori: ''En ese caso si no tienes mucha información sobre ella y casi nadie sabe de ella la única opción que te queda es hablar con ella, es así de sencillo si ya no hay más opciones.''

Keima: ''Pues no creo que sea tan fácil hacerlo.''

Iori: ''¿Y porque no?''

Keima. ''Pues digamos que ha habido varios eventos que hacen eso complicado.'' Dice mientras se pone a recordar lo que paso en la azotea del colegio, también lo que paso cuando defendió a Kanade, con todo lo que había pasado las posibilidades de que ella quiera hablar con él son bajas, aparte no tuvieron mucha comunicación en el poco tiempo que estuvo Keima en el grupo.

Zeus: ''Hola chicos, por fin encuentro el aula que era, este lugar es algo grande y me perdí un poco por el camino, por cierto Keima como te va con la conquista, no espera no me lo digas déjame adivinar, no sabes que hacer por el simple hecho de que no tienes mucha información sobre ella y te diste cuenta que lo único que te queda por hacer es ir a hablar con ella ¿Verdad?''

Iori: ''Guau, que increíble poder de adivinación.''

Keima: ''Viniendo de un dios eso no me sorprende mucho que digamos, después de todo eres el rey del Olimpo por lo que hacer esto te debe ser sencillo, pero eso ahora no me importa, tengo que ponerme a buscar a Shiina, donde podrá estar metida.''

Lune: ''Ella está en la azotea, no sé porque pero está llevando una escoba con una mano mientras está manteniendo el equilibrio sobre el barandal, esa chica es rara en muchos sentidos.''

Keima: ''Eres la persona menos indicada para decir que alguien es raro Lune, pero eso sin embargo es demasiado raro ¿Por qué estará haciendo eso? Capaz algo debió de haber pasado para que ella haga eso, por cierto Lune ¿Cuándo llegaste?''

Lune: ''Hace unos minutos pero no quería hablar con ustedes por un momento.''

Keima: ''Ya veo, cambiando de tema ahora el saber donde esta Shiina ya no es un problema, ahora lo que tengo que pensar es que decirle para comenzar una conversación,''

Iori: ''No tienes que pensar demasiado, porque no simplemente comienzas una conversación normal, de esa manera tal vez puedas saber algo útil de ella.''

Keima: ''Una conversación normal con ella no va a funcionar mucho, principalmente por el hecho de que ella no es muy sociable, por eso tengo que pensar bien que decirle.''

Zeus: ''Guau, no sabía qué hacer una conquista fuera tan complejo, para mí se me hacía bastante sencillo.''

Keima: ''Es sencillo, pero las cosas y los problemas varían dependiendo de la conquista y su personalidad, por esa razón no se puede hablar con todas de la misma manera.''

Zeus: ''Ya veo'' Dice mientras piensa: (Esto va a estar divertido.)

Keima: ''Ahora el problema es el si ella siquiera quiere verme, puesto que con todo lo que paso, eso es poco probable.''

Iori: ''No te preocupes mucho por eso, tu sabrás que hacer en caso de que eso pase, después de todo eres el Dios de las conquistas ¿Verdad?''

Keima: ''Claro que soy el Dios de las conquistas y no hay chica que pueda conmigo, tal vez la conquista sea difícil pero no imposible, bien es hora de ir a por ella.'' Se levanta y camina hacia afuera del aula, pero cuando está a punto de abrir la puerta esta se abre de repente, la persona que la abrió llevaba un sombrero negro y tenía el pelo de color verde, aparte su uniforme era diferente al de los demás, venía acompañado de otros estudiantes que estaban atrás de él, Keima se pone a analizar la situación, al parecer estaba en desventaja numérica por no decir que también no sabía pelear , aparte esta ese chico de ahí le pareció haberlo visto en otra parte pero donde, de pronto se escucha un anuncio por parte del director.

Director: ''Todos los alumnos reúnanse en el gimnasio, hay un anuncio que tengo que decirles.''

Keima: (Esto es demasiado raro, pero creo que no va a ser algo demasiado importante así que solo no iré, tengo que concentrarme más en la conquista.)

Keima camina y pasa al lado de ese chico, no sabe porque pero al hacerlo sintió un ambiente algo hostil, pero decidió ignorarlo y seguir su camino, si no se apuraba Shiina se podría ir de la azotea, mientras camina decide ponerse a jugar en PFP también se percata de que hay varios alumnos puestos en fila por los pasillos, se pone a pensar él porque ellos estaban así, pero mientras no le cause ningún problema con la captura todo está bien por parte de él.

* * *

Mientras tanto Shiina se encontraba en la azotea concentrada sosteniendo una escoba con su dedo, mucha gente pensaba que ella era rara pero eso ha ella no le importaba para nada, porque iba a importarle lo que piensen los demás de ella si ya está muerta, eso era lo que ella pensaba respecto a eso, también pensaba que no había razón para estudiar si ya estaban todos muertos., pero sin embargo había gente que lo hacía pero no sabía ni quería saber el porqué lo hacen, Shiina suelta un suspiro y baja la escoba de su dedo, se apoya en el barandal y se pone a ver al horizonte, se pone a recordar la misión que tuvo aquel día.

Shiina: ''Todo eso paso por culpa de ese chico nuevo, si no hubiera hecho eso no nada de eso hubiera pasado, pero porque razón lo hizo, defender al enemigo es algo estúpido.''

Keima: ''¿En realidad ella era su enemigo en primer lugar?'' Dice mientras se acerca a ella, Shiina se gira a verlo, en realidad a ella no le importaba saber porque Keima estaba ahí y tampoco quería si Kanade era su enemiga o no, solamente estaba siguiendo las órdenes de Yuri.

Shiina: ''No lo sé ni me interesa saberlo, por cierto que estás haciendo aquí, porque no estás con Kanade.''

Keima: ''Ella se fue igual que Iwasawa, por lo que ya no les va a causar problemas nunca más, aunque no se qué clase de problemas les causaba como para considerarla su enemiga.''

Shiina: ''Pues yo tampoco supe el porqué ella era nuestra enemiga, cuando llegue aquí Yuri fue la primera persona en encontrarme y me dijo que ella era el enemigo, aunque nunca supe el porqué.''

Keima: ''Ya veo, en ese caso la considerabas tu enemigo sin siquiera saber el porqué, eso es algo gracioso ¿Sabes?, aunque sin embargo lo comprendo un poco, acababas de llegar y no conocías a nadie, y obviamente en ese estado ibas a hacerle caso a cualquiera, aunque también no deberías dejarte llevar demasiado por lo que los demás te dicen y tomar tus propias decisiones.''

Shiina: '' ¿Cómo lo que tú hiciste cuando estábamos a punto de atacar a Kanade? Pues a decir verdad tienen razón es cuanto a lo que tengo que tomar mis propias decisiones, como lo estoy haciendo ahorita.''

Keima: ''¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Si solo estás hablando conmigo.''

Shiina: ''Yuri dio la orden de que si alguno de nosotros te llegara a ver tiene que atacarte y llevarte ante ella, puesto que te acusa de traición por fraternizar y establecer una relación con el enemigo, pero como podrás ver yo no te he hecho nada, lo que quiere decir que soy capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones, además esa me parece una orden algo estúpida, aparte lo que hiciste fue como un mensaje para nosotros de que dejabas el grupo, pero Yuri no lo acepto y por eso te quiere castigar por traición.''

Keima: ''Ya veo'' Dice con una gota en la cabeza ''Solo por curiosidad mi hermano y mi amiga no están en peligro ¿Verdad?''

Shiina: ''No, aquí el único en peligro eres tú, no sé porque pero Yuri está bastante enojada contigo, aunque eso te pasa por idiota.''

Keima: ''¿Idiota?''

Shiina: ''Solo un idiota protegería al enemigo en la cara de sus aliados ¿o no?'' Se gira a verlo con cara fría.

Keima: ''Tal vez tengas algo de razón pero no soy idiota, solamente estaba haciendo lo correcto, no podía dejar que alguien muriera frente a mí, no me gustan los finales malos.''

Shiina: ''Keima, tú sabías que aquí nadie puede morir ¿Verdad?''

Keima: ''¿Qué?''

Shiina: ''Al parecer no lo sabes, en este lugar nadie puede morir, ya lo hemos visto varias veces, solamente te quedas inconsciente por unos minutos y después de eso te levantas completamente curado, también hay veces que no te acuerdas lo que paso antes de que te quedaras inconsciente, pero aún sabiendo eso todo evitamos morir y también intentamos evitar que nuestros compañeros mueran puesto que no es para nada agradable ver morir a tus amigos.''

Keima: ''Eso es verdad, a nadie le gustaría ver morir a sus amigos frente a sus ojos.''

Shiina: ''Bueno, me voy de aquí.'' Se va caminando, Keima se pone a pensar que con esto tuvo que haber avanzado algo en la conquista aunque no demasiado cree el, pero no se da cuenta que Shiina tenía un intercomunicador en el oído, ella se gira para ver si Keima estaba distraído, Keima estaba jugando en su PFP pensando en que hacer para poder avanzar en la conquista mañana, ella coge y le dice a Yozuro por medio del intercomunicador.

Shiina: ''¿Lo tienes en la mira? Yozuro.''

Yozuro: ''Si, lo tengo en la mira y preparado para disparar.'' Dice mientras tiene apuntado a Keima con un francotirador, Yozuro se encontraba oculto en el campo de entrenamiento. ''Dime cuando tengo que disparar.''

Keima se gira a ver a Shiina y se da cuenta que ella estaba usando un intercomunicador, rápidamente se aleja del barandal y ve como una bala impacta en el filo en donde él estaba apoyado, Shiina saca unos kunais que tenía escondidos y se los comienza a lanzar a Keima, Keima coge y logra esquivar uno a dura penas pero otro se le clava en el brazo, uno se acerca directo a su cabeza pero se cubre rápidamente con la PFP.

Keima: (Una trampa, debí haberlo pensado, el simple hecho de que ella haya establecido una conversación me pareció extraño, me confié demasiado creyendo que ella no estaba ayudando a Yuri, tengo que salir de aquí rápido, pero mi brazo esta lastimado, mierda donde están Iori y Zeus cuando se los necesita, yo solo no puedo contra esta chica.)

Keima estaba en gran desventaja contra Shiina, puesto que él no sabía pelear ni tan poco tiene una buena resistencia, aparte su estado físico estaba por los suelo, Keima mira a su alrededor para ver si había algo con lo que pueda defenderse, en eso se da cuenta que la puerta estaba cerca de él, corre hacía ella y la abre con el codo, pero en el otro lado estaba Yuri que le clava su navaja en el pecho, Keima al sentir la navaja atravesando su corazón se acuerda cuando murió, retrocede unos pasos y se toca el pecho, ve su mano manchada de sangre, le comienza a salir sangre por la boca, todo se estaba poniendo borroso, se sentía débil, levanta la mirada y ve a Yuri parada frente a él.

Keima: ''Esto no me lo esperaba para nada.'' Tose un poco un poco de sangre ''Y haces todo esto solo porque decidí estar con Kanade, eso es una excusa algo ridícula no crees.''

Yuri: ''Dulces sueños Keima'' Lo apunta con si Beretta y le dispara en la cabeza a Keima, Keima cae al piso muerto.

Shiina: ''Y ahora qué hacemos con el.''

Yuri: ''Llévenlo a la base, ahí discutiremos que tipo de castigo es el que merece.''

Hinata: ''Yuri!'' Grita mientras sube las escaleras.

Yuri: ''¿Qué pasa? Hinata''

Hinata: ''Tenemos un problema, han nombrado un nuevo presidente.''

Yuri: ''¿Y qué pasa? No nos va a hacer mucho problema como nos fue Kanade.''

Hinata: ''¿Eso crees? Pues si tu lo dices, por cierto que paso aquí ¿Por qué Keima está tirado en el piso con una bala en la cabeza?''

Yuri: ''Eso no importa ahora, coge el cuerpo y llévalo a la base, me avisan cuando se este despertando.

* * *

**Bueno aquì termina este capitulo y predon por la larga espera por el capitulo jajajajaja lo que pasa es que no he tenido tiempo para escribir y mi motivaciòn estaba pro los suelos pero ahora estoy de vuelta y dejenme decirles que la historia se va a poner muy emocionante bye bye XD**


	9. Problemas y mas problemas XD

**Bien aquì estamos con el capitulo 9 de este fanfic, lo mas raro de todo es que este capitulo es seguido por asì decirlo XD, espero lo disfruten y a lo ùltimo explicare todo respecto a algunas cosas.**

* * *

Keima comienza a abrir los ojos lentamente, se da cuenta que se encuentra en una oficina, se pone la mano en la cara cubriéndose de la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas, se levanta del mueble y se pone a mirar a su alrededor, al parecer estaba en la oficina del director pero no se acordaba de cómo había llegado ahí, ni siquiera se acordaba que había pasado antes de aparecer en ese lugar, se pone a ver la oficina, todo parecía normal, se acerca a la puerta e intenta abrirla pero no puede al parecer alguien la había trabado del otro lado, intenta abrirla golpeándola varias veces pero fue en vano con la fuerza que él tiene la puerta no va a ceder nunca, se sienta en el sillón y intenta recordar que paso.

Keima: ''Que raro, no puedo recordar que paso.'' De pronto le viene a la memoria cuando Yuri le había clavado el cuchillo en el pecho, Keima rápidamente se mira para ver que si tenía alguna herida pero no tenía nada, le parece extraño que no tenga alguna herida o marca, de pronto se acuerda que Shiina le había dicho que en este lugar nadie puede morir, solamente queda inconsciente, además que todas sus heridas se curan automáticamente, Keima suelta un suspiro y se acuesta en el sofá, cuando intenta sacar su PFP de su bolsillo se da cuenta que no lo tiene con el ''Are? ¿Dónde está mi PFP?...Al parecer me la quitaron mientras estaba inconsciente, pero este lugar si no recuerdo mal es su base de operaciones, es algo estúpido dejar al enemigo metido en tu base y sin vigilancia, me pregunto si aquí habrá algo que me pueda ayudar con la conquista.''

Keima se pone a buscar por la oficina para ver si encontraba algo útil, pero no encontraba nada que le diera información sobre Shiina, buscando debajo de la mesa del director puede ver que hay un botón.

Keima: ''Si no me acuerdo mal, al presionar este botón se activa el centro de operaciones, capaz haya algo útil en el.'' Presiona el botón, ni bien lo presiona la habitación comienza a cambiar, una pantalla gigante sale detrás de el, mientras otras pantallas más pequeñas sales por los lados.

Keima: ''En serio son necesarias tantas pantallas.'' Dice con una gota en la cabeza ''Pero eso no importa ahora, veamos.'' Comienza a buscar en la computadora información ''Veamos que hay por aquí, informe de misiones….eso no me interesa mucho que digamos, información del enemigo…veamos que dice aquí.'' Keima coge y abre el archivo, al hacerlo se muestra en la pantalla grande una foto del él y un modelo 3D, aparte salen las imágenes de Iori, Lune y Zeus cada uno también con su respectivo modelo, Keima selecciona su imagen, al hacerlo sale un montón de información de él.

Keima: ''Veamos que dice.'' Se pone a leer el informe sobre el ''...Que es esto de aquí, esto es información de la conquista de Kanade….. ¿Saliendo con el enemigo? En primer lugar no era ni siquiera el enemigo….Aquí también está la ubicación de mi departamento, pero si todo esto es invasión a la privacidad, aunque parece que aquí las leyes no sirven para nada.'' Suelta un suspiro y cierra el archivo, continua buscando información respecto a Shiina ''Aquí está, información del equipo, bien veamos qué información me dan estas personas.'' Abre el archivo.

**Nombre:** _Shiina_

**Género:** _Mujer_

**Personalidad:** _Fría, Callada, Seria._

**Muerte:** _Desconocida_

**Pasado:** _Desconocido_

**Gustos:** _Las cosas adorables_.

**Habilidades:** _Experta en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, increíblemente ágil, seria y responsable._

**Debilidades:** _Su atracción hacía las cosas adorables, es demasiado callada por lo que no habla demasiado con los demás integrantes del grupo, prefiere trabajar sola._

**Debido a que no hay mucha información respecto al miembro este informe está incompleto.**

Keima: ''Esto es malo, ni siquiera sus propios compañeros saben de ella, esta conquista en realidad está muy difícil.'' Se sienta en la silla del director, se pone a pensar que hacer para poder avanzar con la conquista que creía que ya había avanzado algo, pero al final resulto ser una trampa, ''Esto es frustrante es muchos sentidos, tengo que pensar rápido en como conquistar a esa chica, pero como fue posible que ella fuera poseída por un espíritu fugitivo, eso es lo que más me intriga de todo, puesto que me parece algo raro que ella tenga una, que pudo haber pasado de tal manera que ella generara un hueco en el corazón, tal vez….'' Keima se gira para ver la carpeta que decía Informe de misiones, se queda pensando por un momento ''Las posibilidades de que sea por algo que paso en una misión son muchas, pero no creo que eso sea capaz de generar un hueco en el corazón, aunque con la forma de ser de estas personas…..mejor veo esos informes.'' Coge y abre la carpeta, se pone a ver cada una de las misiones pero no encontraba nada útil, todo era normal es esos informes nada que indique algo que pudo haber hecho que se generara un hueco en el corazón de Shiina, Keima se había dado cuenta que en todas las misiones Shiina siempre era una de las que quedaban en pie ''No encuentro nada que me de alguna pista, salvo el hecho de que Shiina no ha fallado en ninguna misión lo cual es impresionante en cierto sentido…Are! que es esto de aquí.'' Keima encuentra el descenso al gremio que ellos habían hecho para conseguir más munición y armas, se da cuenta que en el nombre de Shiina está en la lista de los caídos en combate, Keima abre un archivo de video de las cámaras que mostraban todo lo que había pasado en la misión, después de haber visto la muerte de varios miembros del grupo llega a la parte que le interesa, ve que Shiina muere al salvar a un gato que resulto ser de peluche y que antes de morir grito que era kawaii.

Keima: ''Ya veo, con razón una de sus debilidades es la atracción que siente hacía las cosas adorables, tener un historial perfecto y que por culpa de un peluche todo haya quedado manchado es un gran golpe al orgullo de alguien, principalmente si esa persona es bastante orgullosa de sí misma, pero Shiina no es muy orgullosa que digamos, por lo que el error que cometió en esa misión la tuvo que afectar de otra manera, ¿Pero cómo?...Necesito saber su pasado para poder entender el problema, pero no sé cómo hacer que ella me hable de su pasado, por cierto los únicos supervivientes fueron Yuri y el otro chico Yozuro….espera un momento, capaz el simple hecho de que ella haya perdido contra un novato haya hecho que recordara algo de su pasado por lo que eso pudo generar el hueco en el corazón, por esa razón estaba con una escoba en su dedo, debido a que por culpa de su distracción no se dio cuenta de que el gato era falso y el mantener a la escoba en equilibro en su dedo es una tarea de mucha concentración ella la realiza para poder mejorar su concentración y al mismo tiempo hace otras tareas, ya entiendo parte del problema ahora lo que importa es conocer su pasado…Zeus! Él tal vez pueda llevarme al pasado de ella o meterme en sus recuerdos para poder saber el origen de su problema, ahora lo que tengo que hacer es salir de aquí…..veamos, la puerta está cerrada desde afuera y está demasiado alto como para saltar, aunque no moriré y me levantare en un rato, pero prefiero mantenerme vivo por ahora.''

Keima comienza a buscar por la habitación algo que le ayude a escapar, ve el armario, camina hacia él y lo abre, adentro estaba el francotirador que utilizaba Yuri en las misiones, Keima lo coge.

Keima: ''Esto en la vida real es pesado, en los juegos hacen parecer fácil cargar uno, veamos si no me acuerdo mal esto de aquí es el seguro que al parecer no está puesto, ¿Está cargada?'' Coge y saca el cargador para ver si estaba completamente cargado, no vaya a ser que cuando necesite utilizarlo no esté cargado ''Si, al parecer si está cargado….solamente tengo diez balas, no hay mas munición por aquí.'' Se pone a buscar en el armario pero no encuentra nada. ''Bueno, no me puedo quejar de esto, algo es algo después de todo, ahora vamos a abrir esa puerta.'' Coge y apunta a la puerta ''Bien, es la primera vez que disparo un arma de verdad en toda mi vida y espero que sea la única.'' Dispara, al no tener bien sujetada el arma Keima es impulsado hacía atrás cayéndose de espaldas, la puerta a recibir el impacto se abre casi al instante, Keima se levanta del suelo y sale de la oficina.

* * *

Keima se encontraba caminando por el patio, se da cuenta que no hay nadie por ese lugar, lo cual le parece algo extraño porque aun estaban en clases, sigue caminando teniendo bien sujeto el francotirador por si tiene que disparar, estaba nervioso por el simple hecho de tener un arma en sus manos, nunca antes había tenido una en la vida real y el hecho de tener una lo ponía nervioso, se apoya contra una pared y se asoma para ver si no había nadie, todo estaba despejado.

Keima: (Esto es demasiado raro, todo está demasiado tranquilo, no hay nadie por ninguna parte y no se escucha nada, algo habrá pasado mientras yo estaba encerrado.) Continua caminando sigilosamente, pero no se había dado cuenta que alguien estaba atrás de él, la persona se comienza a acercar lentamente a él, Keima se da cuenta de que hay alguien atrás de el por la sombra que estaba viendo, se gira rápidamente preparado para disparar, pero la persona toma rápidamente la punta del arma manteniéndola lejos de él, saca una navaja rápidamente de su pantalón y cuando esta apunto de clavársela en el cuello a Keima se detiene.

Iori: ''¿Keima? Ostia tío por poco haces que te corte el cuello.'' Dice separándose de él y guardando la navaja ''Creía que estabas encerrado o algo así, pero parece ser que estas bien y que estas bien armado, aunque creo que esa arma no te va a funcionar mucho a corta distancia que digamos, tienes que mejorar tu combate cuerpo a cuerpo, si no me hubiera dado cuenta de que eras tú, te hubiera terminado cortando el cuello, por cierto ¿cómo así no estás con los demás?.''

Keima estaba en estado de shock, aún no se había acostumbrado a eso de morir y revivir a cada rato, se calma al instante ''Iori me puedes decir que ha pasado mientras yo no estaba.''

Iori: ''Pues lo que paso fue que.'' Se pone a contar todo lo que paso a Keima

* * *

_Iori se encontraba sentado en su banca mirando por la ventana, estaba pensando en donde estaba Keima, desde hace un rato que se había ido y aún no volvía, eso hizo que se preocupara un poco y se pregunta en donde estaba metido._

_Iori: (Donde podrá estar Keima desde el descanso que no lo veo y ya me estoy empezando a preocupar, creo que mejor voy a buscarlo.) Utiliza sus brazaletes para hacerse invisible, se levanta de su asiento y sale por la puerta, Lune y Zeus se habían dado cuenta de eso, pero deciden ignorarlo puesto que ellos también estaban un poco preocupados por el estado de Keima, por lo que deciden dejar todos en manos de Iori._

_Iori se encontraba caminando por los pasillos mientras camina se da cuenta de que en algunas clases lo alumnos no estaban, esto le parece extraño pero se pone a pensar que capaz están en las afueras del instituto, de pronto comienza a escuchar disparos, se acerca rápidamente a la ventana para ver qué ha pasado, cuando ve que los alumnos que estaban en esa clase estaban puestos en fila contra la pared mientras que otros los tenían apuntados con rifles._

_Iori: (Que demonios está pasando….esa forma en la que están puestos…..no me digas que planean ejecutarlos, es que acaso están locos o que, además de dónde sacaron esas armas.)_

_Entre las filas de los que estaban armados se encontraba alguien con un sombrero de color negro, al parecer él era el líder del grupo, Iori lo queda viendo por un momento, ese chico se le hacía conocido de algún lugar pero no se acordaba de donde._

_Iori: (Ese chico donde antes lo he visto…..espera un momento! El es el nuevo presidente del consejo estudiantil, como era su nombre, si no me acuerdo mal era Naoi, el es el que está al mando de todo esto.)_

_Naoi: ''Fuego.'' Ni bien dice estas palabras los estudiantes comienzan a disparar a los que estaban apoyados contra la pared, Iori al ver esto queda en estado de shock, hasta para el que es un demonio esto le parece cruel y despiadado, pero para ese chico eso parece ser algo sin importancia, Naoi gira la cabeza y ve que Iori lo está viendo, Iori al darse cuenta de que había sido descubierto rápidamente sale corriendo de ahí._

_Naoi: ''Vayan tras él, no dejen que se escape.''_

_Estudiantes: ''Si señor!'' _

_Iori se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos lo más rápido que podía, atrás de él se encontraba Naoi junto con sus soldados persiguiéndolo, comienzan a disparar a discreción, una de las balas le da en el brazo y otra el hombro, Iori busca una manera de escapar mientras huyendo, rápidamente con sus brazaletes hace una granada de humo, da la vuelta en una de las esquinas y lanza la granada, aprovechando el humo se oculta en uno de los salones vacios, espera a que Naoi y los soldados pasen de largo, una vez se percata de que todo está despejado sale del salón y se dirige rápidamente a su clase, cuando por fin llega a ella se da cuenta que afuera estaban los soldados de Naoi se apoya contra la pared ocultándose._

_Iori: (Mierda! Está en el salón de clases, espero que Zeus y Lune estén bien, maldita sea Keima donde estas….será acaso que Naoi lo capturo, no imposible….Keima no caería en su trampa tan fácilmente, espero.)_

_De pronto se comienzan a escuchar disparos, Iori se asoma a ver qué pasa, ve que los dos guardias que estaban afuera ya no estaban, uno de los guardias sale volando rompiendo la ventana y se golpea contra la pared, en eso sale Zeus saltando por la ventana, coge el arma que tenía el guardia y comienza a dispararle a el otro guardia._

_Zeus: ''He estado en mas guerra que ustedes por lo que esto para mí no es nada.'' Continua disparando, mientras tanto Lune aun estaba dentro del salón completamente calmada o así parecía, Lune se encontraba acuchillando varias veces el cadáver del guardia que ya estaba muerto, el simple hecho de ver sangre le hacía sentir placer no sabía porque, coge la navaja del guardia muerto y se la clava en la mano._

_Lune: ''Esto se siente tan bien, me siento tan libre.''_

_Los demás estudiantes estaban mirando a Lune con miedo, lo mismo pasaba con Zeus que había terminado con el otro guardia, Zeus entra al salón para ver cómo estaba Lune pero al ver lo que estaba haciendo se queda congelado de la impresión, el había visto muchas cosas en su vida pero eso lo había dejado en shock, Iori se acerca para ver porque Zeus estaba en shock, al ver lo que estaba haciendo Lune el también se queda helado._

_Iori: ''…..'' Se da cuenta que los demás alumnos lo están viendo con miedo, lo cual hace que reaccione rápidamente ''Lune detente de una vez.''_

_Lune escucha a Iori y se detiene pero antes decide clavarse la navaja por una última vez, Iori aún en estado de shock le dice que se tienen que ir de ahí, Lune se levanta del suelo y pasa al lado de los dos, mientras pasa al lado de ellos los golpea en la cara para que salgan del estado de shock._

_Zeus: ''Auh! Mi cara…..joder esa chica está loca, me escuchaste Iori está loca.''_

_Iori: ''De recién te das cuenta de eso, yo me había dado cuenta desde hace tiempo, pobre tipo morir de esa manera a de ser horrible.''_

_Zeus: ''No te preocupes, después de un rato va a volver a estar vivo y completamente curado.''_

_Iori: ''¿Qué?''_

_Zeus: ''¿No lo sabías? Aquí no puedes morir, te pueden cortar en pedazos, disparar en la cabeza, aplastarte e incluso lanzarte en acido pero no vas a morir, el dolor si lo sientes pero no mueres, solo quedas inconsciente por uno minutos y después te levantas completamente curado.''_

_Iori: ''Bien, hay que evitar que Lune escuche eso.''_

_Zeus: ''¿Por qué?''_

_Iori: ''Solo imagínate lo que pasaría con nosotros si Lune se llega a enterar de eso.''_

_Zeus se pone a imaginar eso, con lo que acaba de pasar hace un momento, el que ella se enterara de eso ''Tienes razón, no se puede enterar por nada del mundo de eso.''_

_Iori: ''Bien, ahora tenemos que buscar a Keima.''_

_Zeus: ''Estas en lo cierto, debemos encontrarlo antes de que-'' Pero de pronto Zeus se queda callado._

_Iori: ''¿Zeus?''_

_Zeus cae al piso, tenía clavada una flecha en su espalda, Iori se acerca rápidamente a ayudarlo pero de pronto una flecha también le da a él en la espalda y cae al piso completamente inconsciente, cuando Iori se levanta se da cuenta que seguía en el mismo lugar pero Zeus ya no estaba, comienza a buscarlo a el también pero no lo encuentra por ninguna parte, decide salir a buscarlo afuera._

* * *

Iori: ''Y ahora estoy aquí contigo.''

Keima: ''Déjame entender bien, mientras yo estaba encerrado en la oficina del director el presidente del consejo estudiantil inicio una dictadura y comenzó a ejecutar a estudiantes, tú fuiste testigo de las ejecuciones y estas siendo perseguido por él, Zeus fue secuestrado por dios sabrá quién y no sabes donde esta Lune.''

Iori: ''También que el grupo al que pertenecíamos está encerrado en una prisión especial que se hizo desde que Kanade se fue.''

Keima: ''¿Cómo sabes eso?''

Iori: ''Porque lo vi mientras estaba buscándote a ti y a Zeus.''

Keima: ''En ese caso ellos también están metidos en esto, bien Iori escucha lo que vamos a hacer, yo voy a ir a sacarlos de la prisión mientras tú buscas a Zeus y a Lune ¿Entendiste?''

Iori: ''Si. Por cierto toma.'' Le da la navaja que tenía a Keima. ''Esto te va a ser útil para sacarlos de ahí, por cierto ¿Dónde nos encontramos después de hacer esto.''

Keima: ''En la oficina del director.''

Iori: ''Bien, nos vemos.'' Se hace invisible y se va volando.

Keima: ''Y todo esto paso mientras estaba encerrado, eso es increíble.'' Se va caminado hacía donde estaban encerrados los miembros del SSS.

* * *

Mientras tanto Zeus se encontraba colgado del techo boca-abajo, se comienza a levantar lentamente, cuando se da cuenta que esta boca-abajo trata de liberarse pero no puede, al parecer las cadenas están hechas de un material especial, se pone a mirar el lugar, había puro utensilios de tortura, aparte de que había un montón de cosas amontonadas por todas partes, al parecer estaba en el sótano.

Zeus: ''¿Cómo fue que termine en este lugar? Me acuerdo de que estaba hablando con Iori y de pronto todo se volvió oscuro.''

?: ''Por fin te levantas Zeus, si que duermes mucho.'' Se podía escuchar la voz de una mujer.

Zeus: ''¡Esa voz! ¿Quién está ahí? Sal de tu escondite cobarde.''

?: ''Estas llamando cobarde a tu propia hija, no puedo creer eso de ti.'' Sale de entre las sombras una mujer, su piel era blanca como la nieve, tenía el pelo de color negro y unos ojos rojos como la sangre, llevaba junto con ella una daga.

Zeus: ''Perséfone.''

Perséfone: ''Eso es, soy yo Perséfone, hace tiempo que no nos vemos y dime como te ha ido, a mi me ha ido muy bien a pesar del hecho de que vivo en el infierno por tu culpa.'' Se acerca a él y le pone la daga en el cuello ''Pero Hera me pidió que no te matara, por lo que no pienso hacerlo, deberías agradecerle cuando la veas, ya que gracias a ella es que aún sigues vivo.'' Se aleja de Zeus.

Zeus: ''¿Hera? ¿Ella también está participando en esto? Pero que les está pasando a todos ustedes, Perséfone suéltame en este instante, soy tu padre y como tal me tienes que hacer caso.''

Perséfone: ''¿Mi padre? Tú no eres mi padre!'' Grita mientras apunta a Zeus con la daga ''Desde el instante en que tú me diste a Hades dejaste de ser mi padre y con eso el derecho de llamarme hija tuya, ¿Me escuchaste maldito mujeriego idiota?!'' Mientras dice esto se acerca a Zeus y le golpea en la cara, el golpe es tan fuerte que hace que Zeus golpee el techo y haciendo que la cadena que lo sostenía al techo se rompiera haciendo que Zeus golpee el suelo fuertemente, Zeus escupe un poco de sangre.

Zeus: (Joder que esta chica tiene fuerza, Hades qué carajo le das para que tenga tanta fuerza, no puedo moverme y aparte estoy débil debido al golpe que me dieron enante, ha este paso voy a terminar siendo llevado donde Hera, maldición ¿Dónde está Iori cuando se lo necesita? Tengo que pensar una manera de escapar y rápido.)

Zeus se pone a mirar a su alrededor para ver si podía encontrar algo que pueda romper las cadenas pero no encontraba nada, en eso ve que Perséfone tiene las llaves puestas en su collar.

Zeus: (Maldita de hija de perra, tiene las llaves puestas en su collar ¿Cómo voy a quitárselos? Además estoy atado por lo que no me puedo mover del suelo, creo que voy a terminar siendo llevado donde Hera…que alguien me ayude.)

Perséfone se da cuenta de que Zeus esta en el suelo lamentándose en silencio, se podía notar por el hecho de que no se movía de ahí y que no decía nada, ella no podía creer que Hera aún sabiendo todo lo que había hecho Zeus hubiera decidido perdonarlo.

Perséfone: ''No eres más que una idiota Hera, el perdonar a este tipo a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho me parece estúpido, el lo que merece es morir.''

Perséfone no se había dado cuenta de que alguien estaba mirando todo desde la sombra, había estado ahí desde hace unos minutos y había alcanzado a ver todo, por lo que sabía con quien estaba tratando, pero el problema es que tenía miedo de enfrentarse a esa chica después de haber visto el golpe que le dio a Zeus.

Iori: (¿Qué hago? Zeus está ahí frente a mí, pero esa chica tiene la llave con ella y no me quiero imaginar que tan fuerte puede golpear, con solo ver como golpeo a Zeus me he suficiente, si no hubiera escuchado ese grito no hubiera encontrado a Zeus nunca, ahora el problema va a ser sacarlo de aquí.)

Perséfone esta quieta pensando que hacer con Zeus mientras llegaban los ángeles para llevárselo ante Hera, ella coge y se sienta en una silla mientras mira a Zeus tirado en el suelo, el simple hecho de verlo hacía que ella se enojara de una manera bestial, por su culpa ella fue secuestrada por Hades, por su culpa vive en el infierno, por su culpa se separo de su madre, por su culpa ha sufrido.

Perséfone: ''¿Vivir? No, tú no te mereces eso Zeus, tu lo que mereces es morir.'' Se levanta de la silla y camina hacía Zeus, con su pie lo mueve y lo pone boca-arriba.

Zeus: ''Espera ¿Piensas matarme? Recuerda que Hera te dijo que me dejaras vivo.''

Iori: (¿Piensa matarlo? Tengo que evitarlo, pero no me quiero enfrentar a esa chica…..mierda ¿Qué hago?)

Perséfone: ''No importa, le diré que fue un accidente porque intentaste escapar, después de todo ella confía más en mi que en ti….no te preocupes.'' Se agacha para decirle algo al oído a Zeus ''Nadie te va a extrañar.'' Levanta el brazo para darle la puñalada final, Iori reacciona y sale de su escondite sosteniendo el brazo de Perséfone, ella intenta darle un golpe en el estomago a Iori con la mano libre pero Iori la atrapa, ahora se encontraban haciendo fuerza, pero Perséfone tiene más fuerza que Iori por lo que logra liberarse y le pega un puñete en la cara a Iori, lo que hace que Iori salga volando contra un montón de cosas que habían tiradas en una esquina de la habitación.

Iori: ''Joder, que dolor.'' Se comienza a levantar débilmente ''Voy a tener que ponerme serio.'' Pero sin darse cuenta Perséfone se había movido hacía donde está el y le da una patada en el estomago, Iori cae de rodillas y comienza a escupir sangre.

Zeus: ''Iori!''

Perséfone lo coge del cuello a Iori y lo levanta, Iori intenta liberarse pero sus intentos son en vano, se estaba quedando sin fuerzas.

Perséfone: ''Como osas atacarme por la espalda, maldito plebeyo.'' Le pega un golpe en la cara ''Es que acaso no sabes quién soy.''

Iori: ''Si se quién eres…eres la chica a la que deje noqueada por andar demasiado confiada.''

Perséfone: ''Eres demasiado idiota sabes, iba a dejarte vivir pero sabes que he cambiado de opinión.''

Iori: ''Y yo solo iba a dejarte noqueada, pero sabes que he cambiado de idea ahora te romperé esta tabla en la cabeza'' Le dice estando atrás de ella.

Perséfone se gira para ver quién era, pero ni bien se está girando Iori coge y con una tabla le pega en toda la cara, la tabla se rompe en pedazos debido al fuerte impacto, Perséfone cae al piso completamente inconsciente, Iori se agacha y coge la llave del collar de ella, se levanta y camina hacía Zeus, antes de dejarlo libre le dice a Zeus.

Iori: ''Sera mejor que me digas que es lo que está pasando Zeus.''

Zeus: ''Te lo diré todo una vez estemos fuera de aquí y lejos de esa loca de ahí.''

Iori: ''Bien.'' Usa la llave para soltar las cadenas ''Listo, por cierto tengo que hacer que el clon vuelva.'' De pronto el Iori que se encontraba tirado en el piso es absorbido por el brazalete ''Ahora sí, vámonos de aquí antes de que esa chica se levante.

Zeus: ''Si, vámonos de aquí.''

* * *

**Bueno ahora que estamos en el final vamos a comenzar con las explicaciones, he decidido comenzar una batalla en el purgatorio como podran ver y a parte va a comenzar otra mas, pero esa viene despues, como podran ver tambien he decidido utilizar a otros dioses que van a aparecer despues, bien eso es todo, lo que pasa es que estoy en un cyber y no tengo mucho tiempo para explicar todo, asì que cuando tenga mi internet pagada les dare una explicaciòn mas detallada.**

**Escrito: Por mi**

**Ideas: Dadas por Sasori 69 para este capitulo XD y el proximo capaz xD**


End file.
